Aurora
by Tomosessho
Summary: This is on my opinion how Renesmee life should.... personaly, i don't like the Renesmee and Jacob pairning, but please read it, I know you will like it and plz review... I think this will be long, very. Alert my story to be updated
1. Preface Chapter 1 Desolated

Aurora

Preface

I knew things were not great, but they were not wrong. No, not at all.

What if the one who loves you so much wasn't the one for you, you felt it, you know that you love him, not the same way or the same intensity as him, and there is something wrong with you, you want to make that one happy, except that defect could make him sad, disappointed.

You know who and what is your happiness, but if you know that your happiness can make sad the one who loved you, was it still selfish wanting to be happy? I knew that being alive was simple a miracle, yet I was unhappy.

Jacob was always by my side, as always he is always there for me, I knew he loved me ,he looked at me like, when a blind man has seen the sun for the first time, he was so gentle, so….so in love, and I didn't disserved him.

When you are used to be loved, and suddenly you aren't; how could you possibly feel _well_? Then something happens and unexpectedly and you fall in love; If dyeing is the only option left so you could be with your beloved one, why wouldn't you die? You don't want to be sad again. Why wouldn't you become something abominable, from other ones point of view it might be wrong, but I'm living for myself and I find it okay.

My intention weren't to end this in fight, but it was the only way.

Chapter 1

Desolated

I was 120% sure that this was a going to end badly. I could feel the difference. The feeling of loneliness overpowered me. These days were long, monotonous, tedious and unexciting. The clock and its _tick-tack _was driving me crazy. The day was foggy and rainy; the grey light illuminated my black and white room. I stretched, a gentle cold wind made me shiver. I sat on the white leather armchair sofa; a photo called my attention; the one that was in the center of the crystal table.

Jacob, Yes Jacob, _my _Jacob who was being everything, except mine. He had left me here on this desolated unwilling world with unwilling days, that weren't getting any better. Sigh. Yet I couldn't see Jacob as my sweetheart, but more like my brother, I simply couldn't, he had been always there for me. It was weird knowing that he was in love with me, but I couldn't return his feeling. Still, I loved to be with Jacob, he made me feel protected.

I looked at the annoying squared-shiny clock; nine thirty four. I looked at my cell phone, five missed calls, the first was of my father, he and my mother had gone to our cottage; which I hated. It's way too rustic for my taste. The other four calls were from Michael asking if I wanted to go to Port Angels tonight with him and the other guys. I called him back immediately. I wasn't in the mood to go to _that_ place in particular, I missed _him_ too much. He understood me, but after a while Anna, Elizabeth, Kimberly, Josh and Paul called me to convince me.

Finally; after a long hour and a half call with them convinced me. I went running down the hallway, I searched on the studio, in the kitchen, the garden, the library, the dining room, living room, and on the main room, until I found Grandpa Carlisle, he was on his office.

I got inside the room; Grandpa was sitting on a brown armchair. I kissed his cheek and said "Good Morning Grandpa!"

"Oh! Hello Renesmee, how did you sleep?"

I smiled at him and he smiled me back "Extremely well thank you"

"Is something the matter?"

I nodded "Uhm, Not exactly, well it's that I was thinking in going out with the guys to Port Angeles, I was wondering if I could go"

He placed the book that he was reading on his laps "Okay, take my car, drive safe…"

I smiled, and then I kissed his forehead "No worries, and yes, I will be back before eight, love you too, bye" I turned around I went up and cleaned my face. I called my father to let him know that I was leaving home; he didn't argue with me and told me to be safe.

I put on randomly Jacob's favorite polo shirt on me. I took a quick glance at the mirror, "It okay" I said to myself "It's just a shirt, just a shirt, not him_,_ _he_ is out there somewhere. There is no need to be melodramatic, just a shirt". I wasn't comfortable enough so I took a sweater, even though it wasn't _that_ cold. I got ready and took my grandpa's car keys. "Just a shirt" I reminded to myself. I said good bye to my family and left. "Just a nice polo shirt" I recalled. Today was my turned to go and give a ride to the girls; I picked up Anna, Elizabeth and Kimberly, the boys went with Paul. After one hundred times repeating myself that _it's just a piece of cloth _I managed to ignore it.

My first stop was at Kim's house.

She closed her blue-two-stories house's door, and came jumping and smiling to me and said to me throw the car's window. "Hey, how are you?" she said in an excessively happy voice.

I lied and smile weakly "I'm _okay_" I said coldly with my head down and hands straight and tense on the steering wheel; making myself clear that I wasn't okay, at all. Jacob could make things much more _okay. _My fake smiled dropped.

"Oh" She said sadly "You haven't seen Jacob, right?" A fake a short small laugh substitute a no. I saw her with the corner of my eye, seeing this she got inside the car and didn't bring up the subject again. I'd always driven slowly because I supposedly only fifteen, but anger and sadness conquered me, I was running. A small tear slipped.

"Oh, Renesmee!" She said in a worried tone "Jacob is fine, you know how he is" I nodded and I whipped my tears. "You'll see, everything is going to be all right, we will have fun, we will eat, see a movie and…" She continued her apparently unstoppable list with her unlimited-excitement voice. Kim's happiness is impossible to retain.

We arrived to Beth's house, she was already seated on the bench that was in front her house, she took her purse and came walking to the car and got inside.

"Hello you guys, how are you… I'm fine!"

"Great" Kimberly said weakly.

I look her through the mirror "Uhm, had been better" I said continuing driving.

"That will change. How is Ja…" I saw her through the mirror with _you better not say it_ eyes. Kimberly turned to see her with a body language that clearly said _don't mention him, we got problems._

"Ray! You are our best friend; tell us, what the problem is!"

I stopped the car in front Anna's house, she lives near Elizabeth. She wasn't there ready she was still looking for something to use on her mess, that is so Anna.

I turned around facing Elizabeth and Kimberly with their worried faces "No, it doesn't even matter"

"Yes it does!" Kim said angry.

"No, nothing is wrong. Kim, Beth believe me he didn't break up with me or something" Even though he weren't dating Jacob had said everybody that I was with him.

"We didn't say… well anyways why you are so sad?" Elizabeth said curiously.

"There she comes" I said trying to get out of the subject.

Anna said jumping toward the car "Hey Guys!" Then she got inside the car, it was staring to rain. "Sorry, fashion emergency" Nobody said anything "Hey I thought since we are going to Port Angeles, maybe we could go visiting Ja…"

I rolled my eyes "Damn it! Here we go again"

"Did I missed something?" Anna said confused.

"Well, I say it fast" sigh "Jacob hasn't called me for a month approximately, and nobody knows where he, that's all"

"Ray!" The three said at the same time.

"What? The boys waiting for us. Who cares about the darn stupid Jacob?"

The girls were mouth opened; they didn't say anything in the whole trip. Finally we reached the beach. The sun was up and shining, the sun reached my skin. Sigh. It didn't even glow! Normal as human. A deep growl escaped me. My inner vampire instincts were overpowering me. Everybody saw me scared, and stand back especially the boys were keeping their distance.

I looked up "Oh, am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"No! You didn't scare us… we are just worried, we are sorry to bring you here" Kim said honestly "I think you should go for a walk, if you want you can leave, Paul says that he will takes us home"

A tear dropped, I fixed my scarf and whipped my tears and said "Okay thank you guys and I'm sorry, bye. Thanks Paul" Everybody waved to me. I took my grandpa car keys and I turned away "Here are you eating?"

"The same place as always" Josh said smiling.

"Right, well I guess I'll meet you there" They nodded, but they were worried. I got in side my grandpa's car and went to the other part of the beach, the one were Jacob and I sat under an old tree. I wasn't expecting to see him there. I sat under the tree, the beach was completely isolated, not one soul, except from mine; if I had one.

"Enough" I rose and got inside the car. I drove as fast as I could until I reach the Blacks house. I got outside the car and ran to the safety of the dry front door; I put on my leather jacket it was getting really chilly; a cold breeze made me shiver, the rain has getting harder and harder . I knock on the door. It seemed like there was nobody there, I turned around and the door Opened.

"Nessie!" The familiar voice sounded happy to see me. I turned around slowly. It wasn't Jacob. I was really disappointed to see that it wasn't Jacob, but still seeing Seth was good, he is a good buddy.

"Hey Seth! What are you doing here? I thought that you were Jacob; by the way to you know where is he?

"I was helping Billy; well today Jacob and I came from Canada. He went somewhere; I'll let you know when he is back"

"Okay, thank you"

Before I turned around to leave he said "You look… Uhm… Nice"

I turned around and smiled "Thank you, you too, say hello to be Billy from me"

He laughed "I will, see ya around"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

While I walk I saw the tire that was attached to the big old that Jacob had done for me. The rain cease. I sat on the tire. Reminding old times. I started to feel hot, I took of my jacket. I was concentrated hearing the sweet sound of nature. The birds sang, the frogs making their funny noise, the grasshoppers doing whatever they do, and the trees moving.

I stood up, I closed my eyes, opened my arms, the sound of the trees made me relaxed; I opened my eyes I was spinning all around. I stop I laughed of what I was doing and walked back to the swing-tire, wondering why did Jacob left, or why didn't he called me. Maybe I was too obvious that I didn't love him the same way he did. He is like my brother, when you have it near you don't care if he goes away, but when he finally leaves you missed him too much. I continued wondering until somebody interrupted my concentration.

I looked down and said "Not know Seth!"

"Seth?"

"Jacob?" I looked up and jumped fast, maybe too fast I felt dizzy. He caught me and placed me on the top of the car's hood.

"Hey Nessie, how you doing?"

I looked up to him "Not so well, were where you?" He didn't answer.

"Had you eaten?"

"No, but I'm supposed to catch up with the guys at the dinner, at five"

He smiled at hugged me "I missed you too much"

I push him "If you missed me so much why didn't you called me or said to Billy to call me saying that you were okay"

"Renesmee I was on Canada, how could I possibly call you? It was really weird when I was on my human form, I was really busy" I shook my head "You are using that polo shirt that I love, did you knew that I was coming back?"

"No, I choose it randomly" He laugh excessively hard

"Right" he continued laughing "Sure, sure"

"You are beyond hopeless and helpless"

A small silence made me relax a bit. Jacob was smiling with his perfect white teeth; his perfect skin color looked even prettier than Seth's, his perfect muscular arms were around me making me look ordinary and simple. He stood back looking at me.

"You look even paler than ever, want to go to the beach?"

My eyes wide opened "No!"

Jacob moved his head, he wasn't catching me "Are you trying to making me laugh… it doesn't work. Besides you loved the beach"

"You don't know me anymore; I hate it especially when it's sunny"

"You loved to go to the beach Nessie, what is wrong with you?" Then he continued with a teasing tone "You can get a nice color" He starting laughing.

"Well it if like that I will stay here or around under a roof, looking pale and worst than corpse"

He laugh again "Honestly, why you don't want to go?"

"Okay, let's go, I'll explain everything on the way" He nodded; when he saw me he didn't remembered that I used to glow a little bit, I reminded him so he understood. Since long time ago I didn't come to Port Angeles, and when it was sunny my parents won't let me go to school. We sat under the tree, He was lean under the sun, I was in the tree; talking 101. Then I saw Jacob's wristwatch it was staring to get late, the guys must be getting worried.

"Hey, I got to leave Jacob, it's almost five, I don't want to be late to dinner" He laughed "What?"

"You drive really fast; I don't think you will be late. Bye Nessie, I love you"

Sigh. I reminded to myself he could be offended if I didn't tell him that I love him, but if I tell him I do he might think wrong. "Okay, bye" _Sorry_.

I drove to the Dinner, they were arriving.

"Go timing" Paul said "We were just arriving"

"You look much better!" Kimberly said "Let's go inside then tell us what happened"

We got inside the host was a young boy he looked not older than 18. We took the same table as always. The table we asked for was called the Japanese table; there were some cushions on the wood floor and a large table. We talked about school mainly. We asked for an appetizer, even though the food here is served fast we were all starving. Then the host introduced himself we was called Derek, we order Kim and Paul asked a cheeseburger, Beth asked for some fettuccini, Michael and Josh both asked for pizza, Anna asked the same I did, steak 2/4. Then he left they continued talking about their great evening, I was thinking other things, like Jacob. Then the food was served. I thought that a little bit of blood wouldn't do me any bad. Personally I'm not fan of human food, but my father insisted to make me eat this morbid food. Once in a while I was allowed to go hunting with somebody.

"Renesmee"

I looked surprised to Anna, I was into the food, loved the way this steak taste. "Is something wrong with your steak?"

"Uhm, no, what have you done all this time?"

I was still eating, and stopped for a moment to answer "I was with Jacob" and continued eating; everybody stared at me with the corner of their eyes. I called Derek the host to bring another other of steak. He looked at me and he couldn't believe that I could eat all that.

"Renesmee I know this taste great, but you can get sick if you eat too much" Elizabeth said

I took another bit of the steak "No I won't" and continued to eat.

"Okis if you say so" They continued to talk about the amazing evening that I've lost; eventually I smiled, nodded or laughed. I continued eating "anyways Jacob where was he?" Kim said finishing initial the question.

I waited for a little bit I was still biting the delicious steak "At Canada. Hey Derek!"

"You aren't eating more" Anna said angrily. It wasn't a question, she was basically scolding me.

I smiled "No dummy, I'm going to talking some home"

I finished the second steak, and then Derek came with the steak ready to take home. I smiled at him warmly.

"I'll pay, sorry for ditching you" I said taking out my credit card.

"No, you always pay let us pay for ourselves for ones" Paul said teasing me.

I gave Derek the credit card and he left "Sorry, I've already done it; and I've let you pay more than ones. Anyways I'm sorry for leaving you"

"Well you missed all the fun" Josh said "We were playing soccer and the ball got sucked on the tree, so Michael wanted to be the hero so he climbed the tree and when he tried to reach the ball he fell down" They all laughed, I laughed too and poor Michael touched his back.

Derek came back with the check, I signed it "Shall we go?" We rose and then Anna, Kim and Beth came running to me.

"What happened?"

Anna and Beth smiled and Kim pushed me with her hip "Didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Come on there must be an ounce of hormones in your body" I looked them confused "Derek! He is so hunky, and he couldn't stop staring at you, well everybody looks at you but, he did especially"

"Well as a matter of fact I got hormones, but I didn't notice that he did look at me" I turned around to eye the boy, then I noticed that he was cute. "You are right he is adorable" He moved his dark-blond hair, then he laid eyes on me and smiled revealing a row of white-pearl teeth, his pink lips moved in a way that looked like he greeted me. I looked down and blushed, I looked back at him smiled and I waved, and took Kimberly's Elizabeth's and Anna's hand. I swear I heard him think _cute but really odd_.

"That was awkward" I sighed "That was close"

"Why on hell did you do that?" Anna said angry.

"I don't know" I said confused.

"I bet he wanted to take you out!" Elizabeth said less angry than Anna.

"Is that…"

"I thought you weren't with Jacob" Kim said calmly.

"I'm not, is that… I have to go home, come on lets go"

"But…." I saw Anna with the corner of my eye. I unlocked the car we got inside. I left them at their home; none of them were bothering me. Finally I arrived home.

"Hello" I said with my eyes closed. I wanted to go to bed and sleep.

"How was your day?" Grandpa said

"Great, and tiring" I yawned

"You should sleep" He stood up and kiss my forehead "You should go to the kitchen your mother has a surprise for you"

"Kay" I kissed his cheek "Have a nice night"

"Try to sleep honey, good dreams"

I ran to the kitchen, my Mother and Father were talking to somebody. They turned around, it was Jacob!

"Renesmee?" My father said "Here is Jacob, surprise!"

"Hello dad, mom. Hey Jacob what are you doing here?"

"Well, since tomorrow is Sunday I thought there would be no problem if I came and visit you"

"No, there no problem, thanks for coming" Jacob smiled and took a movie out of a bag "What is it?"

"Van Helsing and Underworld"

"Woo science-fiction" I notice that my parents were leaving "Mom where are you going?"

"Well your father and I were thinking to go and hunt, but before we need to go do something"

"Okay see you around"

"Come here more frequently, it's always good to have you around"

"Sure, sure I'll come here so much that you will get bored of seeing me" My mother and father left and kissed me. I jumped into the sofa, Jacob opened the played the movie. He sat straight on the sofa I laid my head on his laps; he hugged me. This movie made me angry; I mean I will not die if someone tries to place in my head a metal cross on my face or the sunlight won't make me melt!

"Jacob do we really have to see this, it's so… fake!"

"Nah you are angry because the werewolves win!" I shook my head and he kissed my forehead "Come on, you made me see Romeo and Juliet more than twenty-times"

"Okay, if I sleep it won't be my fault"

I felt that the TV turn off, I pretended to be asleep. My father and mother came in the room.

"Jacob, care for a ride?" My Father said warmly, but he was thinking differently _"I hate that Jacob pets Renesmee"_

Jacob stood up a placed my head carefully on the sofa "Sure, I'm talking Renesmee to her bedroom"

"_Bad idea buddy, don't you think I'm going to let you" _OMG my father hasn't got over it yet, I'm not a kid, technically; I can take care of myself "Don't worry, I'm taking Renesmee to her bed; wait for me on the car"

"_Oh! Jealously alert"_

"Jacob it's not like that, now go to the car, and wait for me"

"Sure, sure we will wait for you"

"Come let's go Jacob" My Mom said.

My father took me upstairs carrying me on his arms. He placed me gently on my bed. I pretend to stretch.

"Where is Jacob?"

"He is down waiting for me; I'm taking him at his house"

I sat on my bed, rubbing my eyes "Did I fell at sleep?" I asked innocently.

"For a little bit, now rest honey I bet it was a trying day"

I stood up and went to my walking closet and put on my pajamas. "Honey what are you doing?"

I looked for my slippers "I'm changing I can't sleep with jeans" I made a pulled my hair in a ponytail and got outside the walking closet. "There, okay Dad you should leave my mother must be waiting you"

He rose and came walking toward me. I looked diminutive by the side of my father I barely reached his chest, he needed to bend on his knees "Okay have nice dreams honey, I love you" and he stood up again.

"I love you too dad, have a nice hunt!" I stand on my tiptoes to kiss my father, he hugged me and left. I took a glance to the clock; it was 1:43 am. _Wow_. I couldn't believe that it was so late, that why my father wanted to bring me to my bedroom, mostly likely he was thinking that Jacob would drop me down. I laughed and I went to my bathroom, I took a bath and read a book _Paradise_. I brush my teeth and dried my hair. I turned off the light and placed the book on the shelf. The moonlight illuminated my room; on the way to bed I bumped on the crystal. I went hoping to my bed. I push to the corner the bedspread which is very itchy, and covered with a quilt. I closed my eyes and enter to my perfect world; my dreams. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Day

Chapter 2

The Day

While I sat frozen at my bed, seeing specifically nothing, I thought deeply on my existence. Each and every one of my goods, and misfortunes. I saw my calendar today is September 9, one day before my birthday.

I went out of my room, went to the kitchen to get water, went up the stairs, walking slowly as I could, until I reach the living room, I sat on the black leather couch, drink my glass of water, I felt thirsty, the day wasn't nice for me, wasn't cold at all, maybe it was too hot, I was sweating. I took of my pink sweater, I saw my Uncles were going to the main room, and then Auntie Alice followed them.

Grandpa had his and Uncle Jasper new car keys, and then I notice that all my family was leaving. I stood up, took my hair out of my face. Saw Mom, she was next to the window, looking out, saying nothing too, saw her wallet on the table. She was definitely going out. The weather was too dangerous, to go out, there was something really important going on. There were no clouds, the sun was shiny, and I couldn't believe they were planning to leave home when they were exposed to sunlight. Until I decided to say;

"Momma where are you going?" I asked curiously. "Well, your daddy, uncles, aunts and I were going to New York City".

"For what?"

"Sweetie!" Daddy appears from nowhere, seriously it's creepy, and said "Tomorrow is your birthday".

All right my birthday, stupid reason to celebrate

"Oh, yeah, right, hmm, I'm not…really, Dad I…"

"Baby is your 13 birthday, why aren't you glad?"

"Well, I'm, not really, it's just," I thought of a logical explanation but I didn't find one. "Just …look at me dad,"

"I'm looking at you"

"Do I look like 13-years old girl? And no, no presents thank you very much." "Renesmee!" he was getting angry

"WHAT?" maybe I said it way too loud.

"We already talked about that"

"But dad…"

"No, nothing Renesmee Carlie Cullen"

I knew mom was talking seriously, she never called me by my complete name, "We are going to buy you, your presents" Mom said.

I hated when she pronounce the "s" sound stronger.

"I got everything Isabella Marie Cullen …You know I'm different, look at you and look at me, you are my mother, and I look like your sister or something, maybe smaller for one year!"

She stared at me, she didn't see the difference, all I wanted was to be a vampire, but I couldn't ask for that. Not that I didn't have the guts to say it, but my parents are both very stubborn.

"Just look at me!"

I saw the window, my skin was the only one that didn't shine, my skin was very white, but not vampire-like. After hearing my parents and me discussing my Uncles Jasper and Emmett came, Dad explained why I was angry, now I wasn't letting dad read my mind, and Uncle Jasper couldn't change my mood, I liked to be angry made my heart race faster. Felt alive. Time passed. Nobody spoke for the last time until Uncle Emmet broke the silence.

"Come on, you are the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen" Uncle Emmett said

"See, little one" Daddy said "You're extremely gorgeous, you look like an angel, and imagine if you were a vamp…"Mom Interrupted, she gave him _the_ look.

"She will never ever become a vamp… She got Jacob she is happy enough right Ray?"

"Ohm"

"I know, but I'm just imagining how would it be, Bella" Daddy moved toward his flawless wife and said delicately to her ear; "I don't think Renesmee is comfortable talking about this, maybe later I shall talk to her love, when she is sleeping, while you go hunting I will caught you later Sweetheart".

Yeah right, like I couldn't hear him, my dad was not careful with the volume of his voice. I wish I could find someone like my dad, so I could be like my mother and father, they were madly in love. He went outside he gave me a smile, hugged me, kiss me and told me "See you later, baby, love you" "love you too dad" I tried to pulled up a smile, it was the worst pretended smile I've ever made, I was definitely out of place, my mind was in something else, but I can't help it. I'm always like this. Mom left, she smiled, then throws me a kiss. I send her an arrow-kissed one.

Auntie Alice hugged me. She told me "be careful, wait… yes, you will, love you" I shook my head, and then laughed softly "love ya". Then Uncle Jasper came hugged me, he kissed on my cheek

"Bye-bye Nessie" And grabbed Auntie Alice's hand and left.

They were so graceful, like every step was coordinated. Then Uncle Emmett came grabbed me hugged me too hard, I couldn't breathe, told me

"Bye beautiful" and put me down.

"Bye" I struggled to say. Grandpa and Grandma hugged me. Grandpa hand me two keys, the house keys and another key, and then I asked

"What's this?"

"Tomorrow you shall see, Remember 16 human years old" Grandma Esme said,

"Your Present, we are going hunting, and your food is one the oven" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Bye Grandpa, bye Grandma, be careful, and no, I won't see the car, yes, I love you too, of course I will be careful, and no, I'm not hungry". They both laughed

"Ok, we love you too" Grandma said.

"Bye". They said. Everybody left. I love to be along, I don't mind, but someone wasn't here.

"Aunt Rose" I shouted and she came on the blink of an eye.

"Yes?"

"Are you going too?"

"No, of course not I'll be checking over you, I already got your present". I looked up to her, she was smiling to me at like always. I couldn't possibly believed that she was so nice to me, like I was her daughter, She was so mother-like, Bet she sees me like her own. Well almost everybody looked at me liked that, but especially her. She used to hate my mom, but while mom couldn't be with me she wouldn't leave me, like since the begging she loved me, and then she became really good friends with mom. How couldn't I like Aunt Rosalie? She is so special with me.

"Okay, what are we going to do?"

"Well, you have to do your homework…"

"Ok…" Making the most heartbreaking face I could make.

"But, then…"

"Yes! We should go and rent a movie!" Time passed she asked many questions mostly about Jacob, we talked about her life with Uncle Emmett; it was such a nice story. I bet I look like an idiot, certainly my mouth was open; Aunt Rosalie was so cute and ravishing, even stunning, so perfect, seeing her was inspiring, and I had to admit seeing anybody of my family was dazzling, but today Rosalie Hale looked incredibly gorgeous. We saw the movie. I saw staring to get sleepy. I hugged Aunt Rose and left to my room. I realized that I haven't finish Friday's homework, I finished it at the blink of an eye. Later I brushed my teeth, and took a shower, put one my favorite pajamas, hot pink with black strips. I placed my head in the pillow, looking at the ceiling, I touched my hair. I was waiting for dad, I was sleepy though. Then someone suddenly tucked my blanket.

"Hello sweetie, are you tired?" I immediately knew that it was my father.

"Are you here to talk with me about what happened today?" I searched for my mother but she wasn't here "Where is mommy, Where is Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett and Auntie Alice?"

"Hush darling, No mom is coming later she is hunting with Jasper and Emmett, and Alice is coming soon" he said then paused, and then continue

"Well I want to talk to you"

"Okay, bring it up" God! I hate my father talks; he was such a good father, maybe too much.

"Honey, I know you want to become a vampire, but why?" Shoot! I knew it, vampire talk, no sons, no growing, no life, and no soul. So what, I'm not happy, maybe I don't even have a soul now, what will be the difference now

"Being Vampire is very difficult, the thirst, the pain is horrible, no soul, no life …" I knew it.

"Dad I'm not happy, never been"

"Don't say that, and Jacob, he doesn't count or what?"

"No it's not that, I don't lov…"

"Excuse me" Auntie Alice said "I'm I interrupting?"

"What do you think?" Dad said with an indifferent tone.

Auntie closed her eyes for a second then she smiled. The kind of smile when somebody knew that after he says something will win eventually. "I got an idea!" My father rolled his eyes. "Well let's ask Renesmee who she wants to talk"

My father shook his head. "Just say it" Obviously dad knew who would I choose, but he was just to kind and considerate.

"Who do you think?"

"You do?"

Auntie smiled "Yes" I blushed.

"Sorry dad".

"Don't worry honey, I'll go hunting again last hunt went very bad, Alice shops really fast, she already eat, Night, night baby, love so much".

I wanted to talk with dad but Auntie Alice really needed to talk with me, I could see her eyes.

"Me too, like you don't know dad, can you come in later while I sleep, I love your smell, it relaxes me". My father grinned, he kissed me in my forehead, and rubbed my cheek with his finger.

"Your blush in your cheek it is like you mom's blush when she was human. You know once when you were little, you spoke in your mother's belly, I read your mind, you said that you liked me, since that moment my love for you have being growing ,of course I know how much you love me. I'll do everything to keep you safe. If my life was the only thing to protect you from dying, I shall give it without thinking it. So that is why I don't what you to become a vampire I won't let you end your life. You're my princess". I saw him with anxious eyes. I felt like it was the first time I saw my dad.

"I love your smell too, it's so you"

"Okay dad. Bye see you in a minute". He left the room, looked back at me, and throws me a kiss. I knew he wouldn't leave until he sees me entirely at sleep, I started at Auntie Eyes who were blank, gone I knew she was seeing something. I was even more thought. Then I saw Auntie Alice, she was so radiant, delicate…exquisite, graceful, delightful, there are so many adjective for Alice Cullen.

"Ray…" she said in her fairly-like voice "Well, you say you are unhappy, right, I believe that tomorrow you shall met someone that will amuse your life" I went blank

"What about Jacob"

Auntie stood up "Well I can't see Jacob you know, but I've seen him with…" then her perfect soprano voice broke. "You'll do the right thing".

I knew it, Jacob was going change into a complete human and I'll still be a half-human and half-vampire. I hated my life even more now, but why? Why did he change?

"Bye, Honey, sorry got to do something, good night" she said almost singing.

"That's ok, good night" While I tried to sleep I felt a delightful smell it couldn't be more than my father's and mother's smell; they were talking.

"_Such a nice girl, why is she so sad?" _

"_Don't know, I hope she that will be happy" _

"_I know how she feels" _he took a brief pause and continued_ "She is on her own world, someday she be, but let her sleep, it's been a long day" _

The door closed gently. No noise I fell asleep quickly. Next day I woke up at 4:00 in the morning, it was very early, my cloth was already on next to my bed, I jumped into the bathtub, I tried to relax reminding me that maybe my family and friends possibly forgot my birthday, that would be really great. When I finished, the whole room was filled with vapor, eww vapor meaning to hot to be liquid. I cleaned the mirror, it was covered with I don't know what, mostly likely it was vapor, saw my face, looking for any new features on my face, no pimples, no wrinkles, no black spot, no wrong things, no nothing. Until I released _"I'm not ageing anymore, wow"._

Since I was 7 years I hadn't changed. I can't believe that I haven't notice this before. Why my parents didn't tell me that I wasn't ageing anymore? Most likely did mention it when I was little and I can remember it, or maybe they did tell me and I wasn't paying any attention at all. Later I putted on the cloth that Auntie Alice chose a purple blouse, white pants, black heels, a jean jacket, and white and purple scarf. I was almost ready to go to school I need my locket. I searched for it all over my room, I opened my night stand table and saw my locket next to a letter; a happy birthday card. A pink envelope covered the birthday card; it had my mother's handwriting.

Dear Renesmee Carlie Cullen:

Happy Birthday honey, hope you have a good day, and be happy forever and ever, you can see know your new car it's the one between Jasper's and you mother's car, your gifts are on a pink box next to your white sofa.

Loves you very much

Your Family. TheCullens

I touched the box and then I tried to open it, but I couldn't it was too well rapped, so I went for a knife. I finally I opened it, first was a velvet box.

From Auntie Alice

Have a happy birthday! Love you! XOXOXOXO

It was a dress

I saw it, and then from nowhere all my family said:

"Happy Birthday!"

I hugged them all then Auntie Alice said "Try it, there _is_ time"

"Ok", I went to the bathroom almost jumping.

"I knew it would fit perfectly on you"

"Thank you very much"

"Yes, I know that you like pink then I said, why not? Anyways you can use it to prom" I grinned. Then Uncle Emmett said

"Open mine's" he passed me a small box.

"Thank you" I said, it was so Uncle Emmett style, it was a camera. He is defiantly technological-presents type.

"Let's take you a picture; you look so lovely, then you can use it with your mother gift."

"Hey, you ruined the surprise" mom said, she smiled a mischievous smile "Look at this card"

"Happy Birthday, Loves you Uncle Emmett"

"Wow, who would say you got a nice handwriting" everybody laughed "

"Ha ha ha, you're very funny" Uncle Emmett said "

"Playback time" Mom said. Then Uncle Emmett took the picture.

"Open mine know baby" mom said and tripped.

"So typical of Bella, are you hurt little sister?"

Mom rolled her eyes, ignoring him, then she moved forward to me

"Here honey, I'm more homemade style right Edward."

"Yes, I remember, you were very suborned" They both laughed

I open it, it was a photo album; it had photos since I've been a baby till know. I scanned over it, then a tear fell.

"Mom it's perfect!"

"I knew you would like it".

"Next" Uncle Jasper said. It was a tiny box he opened it, it had a ring that inside had an odd but nice rock.

"What is it",

"Inside contains a diamond, when you put it on light it sparkles, it's different from a vampire sparkle but this one, its special it's different like you, so you can remember how special you are".

I looked at it for a while I smiled again and said almost crying "Thank you very much, it really means a lot to me" I hugged Uncle Jasper. He hugged me back. Then Aunt Rosalie touch me

"Here, Happy Birthday" She put me and necklace exactly the same color of the locket that my mother gave me, except that this one was longer and was heart-shaped and it said; Le plus beau.

"The most beautiful" I said

"Yes exactly what you are"

"Thank you Aunt Rosalie, it does make me feel better".

"Hey baby, you are missing my gift" daddy said "Here".

"A jewelry box?" he laughed.

"Open it" it had another box and a CD. I lift the CD

"That are videos form when you were small, and the other one" he open the box they were earrings.

"Are they … Diamonds?"

"Yes brought them from Alaska"

"They are so shiny, and they are …. Pink!"

"I knew that you would love them"

"Thank you dad, let me guess you bought them because… I'm unique?" "It's not fair you only read my mind!" We all laughed,

"Oh no it's late! I'm going to be late for school" Grandpa said "hey but you haven't seen the car right?

"No"

"You will be on time". I went down to the garage.

"But there are two new cover cars, which one is mine?"

"They are yours, one from Esme part and one from my part, happy birthday!" Grandpa said

"OMG I can't believe it"

"Wait to see them" I uncovered one.

"A pink Audi!"

"Happy Birthday" Grandma said

"Thanks Grand you're the best!"

"Wait to see Carlisle one" I kissed her, and slowly I uncovered the new one

"Are you kidding me! A black and pinked striped Lamborghini, I don't know what it's called but I love it"

"Well go we don't want you to get let to school right? And happy birthday" Grandpa said, I got inside the car, open the window and smiled. "You are the best family ever!


	3. Chapter 3 New Arrival

Chapter 3

New Arrival

I sat on my grandpa present, it had everything. Everybody was staring at me, well at my car, I arrived just in time. I opened my door; Anna and Elizabeth were mouth open.

"Wow! I wish my father was like Carlisle" Anna said

"Yeah mines gave me his old car, at least it's not ugly" Elizabeth said

"Well, we should go, it getting late".

"Wait today is a special day" my smile dropped, I ran to class and shouted

"Later, later, you can tell me happy b-day later!" Shoot I read their mind, hope nobody hear it. I ran to throw the school hallways. I went inside my biology class we had a new teacher, Mr. Banner, he was cleaning the mess at his desk, and notice me and said,

"Hello" he said looking to the papers on the desk.

"My name, Mr. Banner".

"Well, good morning, how are you today?" He looked up; started at me for a second.

"Fine" he said coldly "Are you Ms. Cullen?"

"Huh, do you know me" I said confused

"Are you Mr. Edward Cullen sister or something, but you look like Ms. Swam"

"Yes, I'm da… Edward's sister, I'm Carlisle and Esme real daughter" I wonder how he knew that I'm a Cullen.

"Oh really, I didn't know that Esme was pregnant, but, sorry to confused you, but you look like Edward's wife"

"No, don't worry its okay" made my fake smile, again

"But you do have Ms. Swam; I mean Mrs. Cullen eye's color"

"Hmm really? Well I guess Ehm genetics" Mr. Banner laughed.

"Okay, well, I've rearranged the seats; you are next to Mr. Ashton …Possenti"

"Mr. Who?"

"The new boy, brown hair, black eyes, pale, he is on the 3 desk, to the left, purple shirt "

Okay, a boy, suddenly I notice that almost every girl was speaking about this Ashton. I took a seat, he didn't speak, I think he didn't notice me, odd. He was thinking on a different language, there were so many thoughts I couldn't get concentrated, I couldn't understand him, I was accustomed that everybody next to me wanted to talk with me, first time that someone didn't speak to me, I stared at him, he was staring at me. I saw his eyes they were not black, they were very dark red, but something else, was wrong he didn't breath, I touched him, and he jumped in the seat.

"Sorry"

I made an innocent face. He didn't say anything he was frozen, like shocked. I tried to figure out what was the language in which we was talking, it was… Italian. He was amazed. I didn't know why, but he was, I could feel his eyes on me, felt them burning. I knew that something bothered him, he didn't like me, even though he doesn't know me, he wanted something, he … hated me.

For the first time in my life I felt that feeling, I looked back at him, his eyes were focus on mines, they were urgent. He bit his lips, the look he gave me was like my uncles, and dad and grandfather's when they were angry. I looked curiously, I knew that I was frightened but, I couldn't stop seeing him.

Then I looked closely at him, he was beautiful, no he was gorgeous, perfect, I thought I knew the meaning of perfect, but I was wrong. I had the must exquisite male on the face of the earth by my side. I took a good look at what he was wearing, we matched. I laughed at this thought and he looked at me angry like he wanted to bit me. He was wearing too a long sleeve purple shirt, he was wearing dark jeans, and a white scarf that was untied; that lied on his muscular shoulder; they weren't extreme muscles, but he definitely worked out. His face was pale, like my father. He had his high cheeks well pronounced, his heart-shape lips were red, it almost looked that he wear lipstick, red as they could be they were very attractive. His impossibly long eyelashes were had a curl at the end, his black-reddish eyes were suspicious but breathtaking eyes looked at me with anger and inquisitiveness. His eyebrows were perfect as well were a rare black-brownish tone as like his straight hair, he was wearing beanie, his hair framed the beanie. His face shape was rounded but he isn't chubby neither that skinny, he was just in shape. He simply looked like the best male model ever. He took a deep breath, suddenly; he raised his arm muscular, and said

"Excuse me Mr. Banner may I leave?"

"Sure" Mr. Banner said, I asked permission to leave too. Mr. Banner nodded.

I got out of the classroom but no sight of Ashton. I ran but he was nowhere near. I went outside of the school, I saw him going upside the mountain, and finally I reached him. He is very fast he was already on the top of the mountain.

"What's your problem?"

"Do you hate me?" he didn't answer me

"Why do you went out of the class" no answer

"Why don't you answer me?"

"Why do you care" he said in a softly threading, but in a lovely perfect voice. I didn't move, but he moved forward to me. "You are not human" he said with penetrating eyes.

"What?"

"But you smell nice" I was confused. He walked away.

"Wait" he was so ungentle, but I wanted to be with him. I felt my heart racing, but I wasn't angry. I could hear my heart on my ears, my stomach was anxious. I wasn't angry at all, not scared, I was happy. He just kept on walking until he stopped, there was no place to go, a stone wall force him to stop.

"Sorry, I was curious, it's that you didn't speak to me, and you were thinking Italian or something and I didn't understand you and…"

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me with those irresistible eyes of him.

"No, forget about it" I looked away.

"Just go away"

"No!" I touched his hand, cold, frozen cold. _I know this touch!_

"No what?"

"I want to know you"

"Here I am, what else you want, what do you want from me?"

"You know, you are the first person…" he sighed softly

"I'm not what you think" I nodded

"I know you better than you think" My head was facing down, but my eyes were watching him.

"Why is it you think you know me" He said in a terrifying voice, still irresistible.

"Because you are different, you got no pulse"

"How do you know I don't have pulse", Moved forward to me, I said softly on his ear.

"I can't hear it", he was frozen he didn't speak,

"Let's make a small rematch; from here to the top of the mountain out of the cloud bank" he stood up,

"You are not human right?"

"Neither you"

"What are you?"

"You shall see, on you marks, ready, get set, and go!" he was fast a little faster than me. There was a spotlight,

"Go first"

"For?"

"Just do it" He was an intelligent guy, he didn't question me once, he didn't say anything more, just walked into the spotlight, and said;

"Vampire" I moved forward, he was shining,

"I'm not what you think"

"You don't know what I'm thinking"

"Yes, I do…the only difference between me and you is this" I step on the rock the sun reached my face, but I wasn't shinning neither glowing like when I was little.

"You aren't vampire right?"

"Yes I'm, I'm half human, half vampire" he started at me, he was definitely dazzled. He reached for my skin.

"You got vampires powers, but you don't sparkle, I bet you don't hunt"

"No, I can eat both, I hunt only animals, family ideas, my name is Renesmee Cullen, I blushed "I think that you are attractive too" He touched my cheek. Smiling an evil smile, I must admit I was scared, but I loved it.

"How did you? _Oh,_ you are not just attractive, lovely, you smell delicious too" He grabbed my arm violently. "I sorry but I'm not vegetarian, I like human blood and your blood smell delicious" I knew he was dangerous to me, but I was frozen I couldn't move, he reach for my neck. "I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself my name is Ashton Possenti, and I will kill you, sorry, you smell too delicious, and yes, I'm gifted I read people minds to, but I can't read yours sometimes, anyways that's why I got angry," he was one inch to bite me, when Jacob came and punched him in the face.

"Jacob!"

"Don't worry, Nessie, I will finish this stupid bloodsucker". Ashton growled.

For one reason I didn't to him to die, though he tried to kill me I knew he didn't mean it. I don't know why, but I knew he was confused too. I want him for some reason, I knew also that I was making a mistake, a big one to leave him alive, but I want him at it was all I knew. Maybe at night he would look for me and kill me, but maybe, for a 0.01% of possibility he would change.

"No! Jacob! Don't, let's go home, there is a lot of talking to my parents we have to do". I ran next to Jacob, look back once, he was confused, just like I thought, and the creepiest part, was that he wanted me too, yet he didn't know on hat sense of the word he did. A tear drop felled, now I knew why I didn't want him to die, could it be? Would it be? Love at first sight? Jacob left me at my house, he had to leave he had to do something, I had to tell my family the whole story, alone. He throw me to the sharks.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, how could you be so careless so … irresponsible?" Mom said.

"Yeah, you could be killed" Uncle Emmett said in a loud but still sweet voice, I could make the difference if he was angry or scared.

"Imagine if Jacob didn't appear and if that… idiot reveled our secret" Uncle Jasper said.

"Yes, but he is a vampire too, he won't say anything, believe me there _is_ no problem" Auntie Alice defended me.

"He could look Renesmee at night" Mom said

"No chance, we won't let him" Aunt Emmett said

Grandpa hugged me, he was trying to clear up things a little "It doesn't matter" he said with authority "Renesmee is alive and that what matters, don't scare her more".

Everybody was surrounding me in the white sofa, talking about the subject, telling their opinion my mind was going to explode, everybody expect dad.

"Where is dad?"

"Well… he is kind in shock" Aunt Rosalie said

"What! Where is he?"

"Is on your bedroom, Esme is with him, he had been crying his eyes off". Aunt Rosalie continued

I stood up, I bet my mom wanted to punish me till dead if I ignore her, but it was my dad who we were talking about,

"Renesmee you come here right now young lady" Mom was super furious. She had her finger pointing were she was.

I moved toward the stairs and turned "My father is shock and all you do is worry that I could have been killed? Come on what is wrong with you people?" I ran to my room, when I saw dad I sighed.

"Dad?" I said almost crying.

He saw me, finally breath, came running and hugged me. "Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me never, and promise me you won't see or talk to him again. I don't know what I would do without you" He smiled and then continued. "I'm glad you are okay"

"I'm sorry dad" Guilty was overpowering me now.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault"

I looked up "No I'm not sorry for what happened" I looked away and shook my head "I'm sorry because I don't promise you that I won't do it again"

His smile disappeared "What?" he took one step back.

"Dad I'm in love with Ashton"

He looked like an angry vampire "How could you?" a tear dropped.

"You don't get it, right Dad" I smiled sadly; my eyes were wet, ready to start crying. "I want to be with him, I hoped that you would understand me".

He ran to the door "I shall think about it, night, night, baby I'll be around".

I touch my head, went to my bathroom, I took two painkillers, took one bath, I hated the hot vapor, but soon it got away, I dry my long hair, brushed my teeth and put my pajamas today's were pink with black puppies, they were shorts and sleeveless and I still felt hot, I turn on the AC. I closed the window, felt as sleep, I heard one man voice. I didn't bother to see how was, I was very angry; I thought that it was my father so I pretend to be sleeping. When I woke up the AC was of, it was a nice day there were clouds but the sun was shining, the weather was nice it was chilly, it was my kind of weather.

"Good morning, who did you sleep" Auntie Alice said with her high pitched voice

"Good morning, uhm … extremely well what time is it?"

"Its 2:30 am".

"What? It can be I felt like I've slept for days!"

Auntie said almost laughing "You did!"

"Really what day is today?"

"It's had been 3 days since the little … Incident happened"

"Humph, odd"

"Well, do you want to explain me?"

"I've already told you, what happen" Still paralyzed

"Yes, I know, but heard you when you said to your father, that you loved Ashton" I froze in horror

"Was that, what you wanted to tell me?" I started to recover conscious.

"Yes, I didn't tell you anything because, I've seen the future you'll be happy, and Jacob, he will be happy too" She rose graceful as always.

I had to admit I didn't care about Jacob anymore all I want is to see Ashton I prepared to go to school, I've ask Auntie, what should I wear, she was glad to help me. I had two hours left, and I was prepared to go to school, so I looked for Auntie Alice,

"Auntie Alice"

"Yes"

"I had a dream" she smiled

"Its being so long since you had a dream, tell all about it".

I took a sit, she copied me, I drank a glass of water, I was sure that she knows but my Auntie is my Auntie. I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Okay, I was on a meadow, in a spotlight I was with Ashton, we were holding hands, he was shining and everything was nice, his eyes were turning to amber, meaning he changed his way to be specially for me. He didn't speak for a long time, until he told me that he was sorry for what happened reassuring what I thought, and that he was sorry, I was confused I thought I wanted to bite you but now I know that I want to be with you. Then he was hugging me. A long pause happened and then he told me that I was shining too. That was it. I'm in love Auntie I really am". We both smile, I smile at my dream and auntie smiled simply because I was happy.

"Well, it's a nice dream, I think you really love him, I will talk to your father, I really think that this will be a good thing, I've never have seeing you smiling so much".

"Thank you… Well I better go I really want to talk to Ashton"

"Okay just be careful"

"I will, bye, love you too, and your car keys are on your yesterday's jean pocket"

I send her an arrow-kiss. First I went to the kitchen, Grandma was cooking for me. Orange juice and eggs, she told me that this was my mother favorite dish when she was still human. I eat it all, and then I told her my dream, she was happy to hear it too. She told me her opinion, later she gave me my lunch and kissed me. I bet Auntie Alice all ready talk with my talk with my parents, I went down to the garage my mother and father were downstairs waiting for me,

"We had been expecting you Renesmee" my mom said

"Okay, here I am"

"Well Alice spoke with us. Just be careful, you mean everything to us" daddy said.

"Yes, I will be careful, I'll do my best to be away from him, and I love you both very much too".

They both hugged me; they stood still until I was out of sight. Today I was going early. I chose the car that I would use to luck, The Audi won, turn my radio, I wanted something that reminds me to Ashton, I couldn't find one, we didn't have a song and I didn't know what kind of music he liked. I got to school, Anna and Elizabeth were arriving. Ashton was there standing next to his brand new Saleen, that he didn't have 3 days ago and his brothers and sisters were next to their cars. Elliot was inside his car with Alessia; his Lexus was next to Shannon's Mercedes. Apparently Kirk didn't come, so Shannon was with Ashton. In cases like this reading minds was very useful. I asked Anna and Elizabeth if they knew where they lived, they didn't know, apparently they were a big coven, they are a new family I guessed.

"Hey, Renesmee," Anna said "Ashton is being asking for you" I asked in shock

"Me? What did he want?"

"I think he wants to apologize with you, about something" Elizabeth said.

"I don't care … idiot" I said very softly so he wouldn't hear, oh right he can read minds, oh well.

"Come on, he is smoking hot, I really think he is sorry… but why is he sorry?"

"Jerk, you know I'm going to talk to him, wish me luck, so I don't slap him with my purse". Anna and Elizabeth laughed they thought that I was joking, I wasn't. I stood in front of him, Shannon, left.

"Hello" he said in an irresistible voice

"Hi" I said coldly.

"Hey, I'm sorry, it's just, I'm confused understand me please, give me a second change, I know what I want. Is that you are irresistible" I shook my head

"No I won't anyway you are confused you don't know what you want, probably you are waiting for me to be distracted and then you will eat me"

He saw me with penetrating eyes, they burned with honesty "It's not like that, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say, can we go to the forest and talk? It won't hurt you"

"No, I'm not stupid; I know you want to take me to the forest and kill me!"

"Look at me" he grabbed my chin; I moved my face, so I could be free from his beautiful face.

"No! Leave me alone, you don't know how I feel!"

"No, but I know you want me too" He took my hand, his hand were extremely cold, I was accustomed to frozen skin, but his was different I felt his urgency to talk to me. He lift up my chin again and said

"I've never left you" He sighed

"One day ask your friends were you lived they told me that they didn't know, but I read her mind, they knew, I went for you and I was always near you when somebody wanted to check on you I went to the forest so they wouldn't pick up my sent, but you looked so nice, so peaceful, you looked happy, and you speak when you are sleeping, it was fun to see you sleep" Oh no, I wonder what I've said, I couldn't let myself believe him, but I did. Then he continue "I don't, want and I can't be apart from you know, I got this feeling, like I will die if I leave you, and I don't have the strength to leave you anymore"

"Really" He grabbed my hand, he smell it, and placed it at his cheek.

"Yes, Renesmee I'm really want sorry, I will change for you, I will move mountains if it's necessary to be with you. Please. If you could understand. Before I was walking just to walk, now I got a reason to walk, and it's to be near you. You're my reason to become a better person, you are exactly what I need" I sighed, and a tear drop.

"And your brothers and sisters?"

"They are all happy for me, they don't know you but, they already like you" The first class bell rang, he place his hard and cold cheek over my head. Saved by the bell, so cliché. I was getting really nervous.

"I'll be waiting you; you'll know where I'm"

"Bye see you later" I whisper to his ears, I could barely speak, my voice broke.

"Bye, Renesmee" his words attack me, even surprise, they were full of happiness, like he took of a big weight off his shoulders, it was a different tone than before, Anna took my hand and pulled me to history class.

I was on the moon, I heard everything and at the same time I heard nothing, my heart was slow, I felt my blood in fire, headache a perfect answer, still an headache isn't half the pain I had, I knew I had to be with him, I need him like the oxygen I breathe, I was willing to take the risk, if he was lying, at least I would die happily. I looked out the window, he was on the same spotlight, _our _spotlight, and he was waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4 Chances

Chapter 4

Chances

As I walked to the hallways, I thought of everything I had. As confused as I was, they were many thoughts in my head and they were all mine. I heard my breath was growing harder, my heart began to race again, my mind was ablaze, my blood ached, my hands were on fire, my feet trembled, everything was so unclear, my thoughts didn't make any sense. He was there on our spotlight he smile at me, I met his gaze, his red eyes were tense, however full of happiness.

"Hello" he stood up, he touched my chin he was my lips, he rubbed my cheeks, and said "Don't worry nothing is going to happen"

"How can you be so certain about that?"

"Because you are my reason, and I would never ever forget myself killing you" He took my hand, he kiss it.

A long shiver went down throw all my body. A big knot on my throat was disturbing me. My heart started to pump blood fast. I could feel my blood passing through my veins. My breathing became harder and faster. My body tremble in the presence his. And the cherry above this was that I was thirsty; the lack of self control was evident. Numbness covered my body, nothing counted, nothing. Time stopped nothing else existed know. He was there staring at me, I was worried. Why this man, from other people make me lose myself in the wind.

"You are shaking, here have my sweater" He's sweater smelled delicious. He was silent, just watching me; we were both quite, until I broke the silence.

"So, you family is new?"

"Not really"

"We got all day"

"My father Angelo is Italian, he has been vampire since 1820 even though he drinks human blood, he is a good vampire, he feeds from prisoners or bad people, and now that he knows about the vegetarian style he is trying to change the family diet."

"Did he bit your brothers and sisters or something?"

"Not all of us. He bitted Kirk 67 years ago when he was only 19, He was named Kirk Carson Boyd my father found him dyeing on Scottish land during a war, he was a soldier. Alessia was bitten 49 years ago she was found dying on Italy when she was she is my sister, my only family, our last name was Rodolinni, her complete name was Alessia Lauretta Rodolinni, mines was Ashton Fabrizio Rodolinni, I couldn't leave without my sister, she was like my mother, she was dying of an unknown disease at 18 years old, so I asked Angelo if he could turn me into a vampire, it was difficult to convince him. 15 years later he met Adrianne, my mother for the way she treated me and my family, makes me forget that she is not my actual mother. She is French, I think that her complete name is Adrianne Jacqueline Daaé she bitted Shannon when she was 18 almost turning19, she was a cloth designer, apparently she owned someone money and they killed her, and Elliot was her brother who tried to save her, they were Adrianna niece and nephew, they both had the Daaé last name; If I'm not mistaking there middle names were Michelle and Pasqual. They were like her own son and daughter, so she saved them"

"You?

"Well, I know I look like 16 or 17 old year girl but I'm 13 years old, I stop ageing when I was 7, my parents are Edward and Bella, she was pregnant when she was still human, and when dad was a vampire, they say I almost killed her, but my father convert her into vampire just in time…" I explained the long story he didn't talk, he was only watching me, from time to time he nodded, listing carefully, after the long explanation, then he said;

"Well, you were really lucky, but no more than me" I started him at shock; I don't think that somebody apart of my mother had such a bad experience that would be greater than mine.

"Really, why do you say that?"

"Because if you were dead, I wouldn't be able to meet you, cause right now I'm the luckiest man on the entire universe" I looked at him eagerly, I knew he was telling me the truth, he was deeply concentrated at my eyes, everything stopped, I didn't care if I died in that moment, I was happy, I was perfect, I wanted to say how I was feeling, but words couldn't fulfill them.

Two months passed rapidly, every day after classes, we met at the same place, our spotlight. Together we saw the sun set, always talking, it was always the same, and still every one of them were different. Nothing made me sad, nothing bothered me anymore, however never could tell what I was feeling for him, love, pure love.

One evening, a rainy and cloudy one made my life change, it was very cold and I've left my sweater at home, Ashton gave me his. The rainy cover us, we were together, looking at the rain.

"Uhm" we said at the same time.

"You go first"

"Okay, Ashton, I … when I'm with you, I'm happy, before my life was meaningless, Now I want to wake up every day, knowing I have something to worry about, something to be thinking of, you, I never smiled this much before, you've changed my world"

He moved forward me, his brown hair moved with the wind, his reddish-black eyes were not the same, they were smooth and they were changing color to amber, his perfect nose was next to mine, his high cheeks, were pale, his heart-shaped lips, were very close to mines. He was lying forward me, I was almost entirely recline on the grass, then he told me

"You took the worlds out of my mouth, I want to ask you something" My heart raced I knew what he was thinking, I started to get nervous. "Renesmee, you are the only one that had made me feel alive, I never forgive myself if I let you go" he took my hands and kissed them "Do you want to be my bambina?" He finished exactly when the sun went down, I sighed, and then looked at his eyes, and before I said anything he continued "Forever and ever"

I smiled and said "Of Course" He sighed, then he kissed me, our first kiss, my first kiss, was simply perfect. It was dark, he carried me into his, arms, still kissing me, he walk slowly, until we reach my car, he placed me gently on the seat of my car, then he smiled at me

"Thanks for giving me a second chance, I love you"

"I Love you too"

"I'll see you at your house". I drove until I reached my house, I was blushing, happy, and crying; Auntie Alice came in and said.

"Resee, what happened, why you are so late…?" Uncle Jasper was with her. He finished Auntie Alice sentence.

"We were starting to get worried, where were you darling?" I ignore them I simply waved at them, they saw each other. Then daddy heard me and came running on inhuman speed.

"Honey, what were you doing? Why are you so late?"

"I've had time on my life, I'm so sorry that I worried you" I turned away, embarrassed by my memory. I saw Auntie Alice, she was smiling, I bet she knew what was happening. Mom came in.

"Renesmee where were you?"

"At school, I will explain to you tomorrow"

"Okay" Auntie Alice interrupted "Your food is on the microwave"

I was in front of my room's door, so I decided to scream. "No thanks, I'm not hungry, well, see you"

I got inside my room; I tossed my keys and backpack at my black leather loveseat. I took the book I was reading, even throw I had read it a million times, "Paradise by Judith McNaught". I loved to read specially love stories. The idea of two love birds, meeting later in life is sounds romantic enough to me. I took my book, I opened the faucet, the tub was filled with hot water. I closed the faucet; I took of my cloth and went inside the hot water, reading my book. I enjoined a good book with a good bath, which really relaxes me. After I finish my bath, I put on a towel, the hideous vapor was everywhere, again, I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth, then put on some pajamas. Few minutes after I finish dressing up, my mother and father came to my room.

"Honey, were are you?" daddy said

Obviously I'm here, he saw me when I got inside. "Here, I'm at bed,"

My father and mother got inside and quickly they were both at the side of my bed "We only came to see if you need anything …" I need something … rest. "And to tell you good night"

"Well, good night daddy, good night momma, I will explain everything tomorrow morning, I promise"

"Okay, just get some rest, your father and I are going to hunt, bye baby"

I yawned "Bye"

My father kissed my forehead, my mother kissed my cheek. They left silently and they closed the door gently. They turned off the lights leaving my night stand lamp as my only resource of light. The vapor was still on the room, it made me sleepy. I wanted to finish the book, but nothing could make stay awake, until the window open, it was Ashton. He jumped gracefully into my room; he left his jacket on the large black leather sofa and tossed his car's key on the table.

"Hi" I said, in the softer sound I could make.

"Hello … how are you?"

"You know this can be strongly considered an act of stocking, first of all you got inside my window, and second its midnight"

Ashton giggled. "I'm fine too, thanks for asking, what were you doing?"

"I was getting ready to sleep, you should be careful, my dad read minds and my aunt can see the future"

"That's why I got a beautiful girlfriend who is a shield" I laughed softly.

"I will tell my family about you, tomorrow, will you come?"

"If they don't kill me"

"Of course not"

My shield was on it didn't matter what happen nobody not even Ashton could read my mind know, and nobody apart from me, could read _my_ beloved one's mind. I stood up, stretched and I took Ashton hand and took him to my terrace that has two seats a long red one with brown legs, the other one is a red sofa, the same style as the big one, except that this one is smaller. In the middle there is a brown table. A big tree covered half of the landscape, the moon illuminated everything, there was no need to use the lamp that was hanging from the roof, which made it more romantic. He sat on the right side of the sofa.

"I got a question for you"

He turned at me, thrilled and anxious to know what my question was. "As many you want"

"Do I daze you?" He reached for my waist then and slowly but absolutely sure of what he was going to say, said

"Yes, you really confuse me, everything about you" I smiled

I grinned"No, it's not fair, every time I see you I fell like intoxicated by your presence, but you are so calm and serine to answer me"

Ashton smiled his usual smiled that he knew that I loved, accompanied with his musical laughter "You don't know what you are saying. When I first saw you I'd considerate a massacre, I couldn't waited to kill you, but something inside me, gave me the strength to not to do it"

A large silence made the window sound harder. My sense were alert, even though I love Ashton he is a big danger to me. His thoughts were mostly me, he was thinking about all my details "I know what you want"

"And I know what I want, you" I blushed, he smiled

"I can read you mind right know" I rose in horror. I shook my head. He took my waist again. "I read minds but, not like you I can only read one mind at a time, and know you are nervous, you can't concentrate well" I blush once more, embarrassed of my thoughts, I moved my face away. "Its okay" he took my chin "You want to lure me, there is nothing bad at that" I smiled he smiled back at me, he kissed my forehead, I yawned, that interrupted my moment. Ashton smiled vanished. "What selfish of _my_ part, you have to rest, and I'm keeping you from sleeping, I should leave"

He stood up, kissed my cheek once more, I was still analyzing what happen, I was too stupefied to answer, he walked inside the room, until I struggled to say. "Don't; at least be with me until I fall asleep"

He turned, he saw my sparkling eyes, the moonlight made him look even much more beautiful, something I thought impossible, but apparently real. He came back to me, he walk until he reached my bed; he kissed, and then took me into his perfect arms, and spin around the terrace.

"I'm really the luckiest guy on the world" he took me inside and put me delicately, on my bed, kissed me on my forehead. Saw me once more "Tomorrow, when your parents know that I'm your boyfriend I will talk to them, just get some rest".

"Okay, Bye, Ashton"

He took me into his arms, walked me into my bed. He kissed my forehead. HE looked incredibly beautiful against the moonlight. Breathtaking, even. "Bye sweetie sleep well".

He left, I wanted to be with him, but I what he said was true; A. above all I really could use some rest I looked like Lily Munster, and B. I need to tell the true to my parents and … to poor Jacob as well. That night I had trouble sleeping, I could only think of something, Ashton. Next day I woke up, I realized that someone was outside on my window open it, the day was cloudy and rainy, very cold, and then I saw, Ashton. He was on his car waiting for me, I prepared myself, I took a white blouse, beiges pants, and white heels, I pulled my hair into a half-ponytail. I sprayed all over my body, my new perfume, I put on my Daddy's earnings, My old locket, that Mom gave me since little, My Aunt Rosalie's "Le Plus Beau" Necklace, My bracelet that Uncle Jasper gave to me, and my ring, the one that had my family crest. Then after a while, I called him. He jumped into my bedroom, and said

"You look ravishing, as always"

"Thank you" He kissed me on my forehead, smelled me for a moment. He stood there, just watching me, then he put his hands on his pocket, at pulled out a white box, then he open it, it was a necklace, it was a choker, with a diamond in the middle, heart-shape.

"It's beautiful"

"No more than you, while you keep wearing means that you still love me" He move to my back, I moved my hair out of the way, he kissed my neck. "I hope you'll never take this off" and place my new choker. I turned to him,

"As long, I live, I shall never take it off" I gasped, and then hugged him.

"I believe it's time we go and talk to your parents"

I grabbed his hands, we both walked to the door, he opened the door for me, then we walk until we reached to the living room next to, the kitchen, then I looked Ashton told, him to hide in the Kitchen, until I called, him. I said in a normal voice, there was no need to shout

"Family, I have to talk to you" All my family one by one, came down, my father was the first to come; they were waiting for my mother to arrive. Finally she got to the main room, I sighed.

"What's the matter honey" Daddy said,

"I have to tell you something"

"Okay, let's hear it" Auntie said, I was sure she knew, what was going to happen, therefore she was smiling.

"Remember Ashton?"

"Yes, the stupid vampire" Uncle Emmet and Jasper said

"Yes, and please don't call him like that"

"Why?" They both said at the same time

"Because he is here, and he is my…" I sighed "my boyfriend". All my family went looked at me worried and angry at the same time, my father specially, he wasn't angry he was furious. They all though many ugly things, so bad that they made me feel bad.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What have you done? Do you want to get yourself killed?" Mom said, she was getting on my last nerve, why does she always say my complete name.

"I think that Renesmee is smart enough to know, what is safe and what is dangerous to her, if she is happy, I'm too, anyways she _will _be safe." Auntie Alice said Grandma, shook Auntie Alice shoulder and said

"I think that Alice is right"

"She is certainly not" Uncle Emmett responding to grandma, but I was certain that it was addressed to me.

"Ashton, Can you come here" I said, he walked to me and I grabbed his hand. Then, my dad pulled me away from him, everybody surrounded me, like a shield.

My father was fuming I could almost see smoke coming out of him. "You almost killed my daughter; I will never ever forgive you that!" My father said furious.

Ashton took a big breath and said calmly. "It wasn't my intention, I only knew that I wanted her, but I was confused, I didn't know if I wanted her blood, or if I wanted her, I know I did that, and I'll never forgive myself"

Everybody was getting nervous, the tension and hatred fill the room. Uncle Emmett said irked taking five intimidating steps toward Ashton. "Don't you dare, hurt her, if something ever happens to her, you will be fried vampire, do _you_ understand _me_? She is everything to us; she is like everybody's daughter".

"I will take care of her" Ashton said, he wasn't scared of Uncle Emmett; I think he was thinking the possible consequences.

Uncle Jasper was trying to control Daddy's and Uncle Emmett anger, "Leave her alone" Uncle Emmett said

"I won't hurt her. What if I can't be away from her?"

"You'll regret it all your miserable life" Dad said throw his teeth. I knew what, my Uncles and Father were thinking, they wanted to kill him. I ran till I reach Ashton.

"No, if you kill him, you are the ones who would regret all _your _life, can't you see? I'm happy I've never being this happy, before" nobody spoke, I shook my head. "Just … uhm … bye-bye I'm leaving, and thanks of your support" I ran to the garage, we took Ashton car; I forgot my car's keys at my room. I sat on the passenger's seat. The door still opened, I touched my hair. I was crying, not really of sadness, I was passing a serious moment of cholera.

"Darling" Ashton said

"Shut up! ... Uhm … Sorry it's that … I've never argue like this with my family, that's all, I'm sorry. Let's talk in the way to school"

"Everything is going to be okay". Ashton said, and then he kissed my cheek "I think that your family is right, I'm dangerous, I can't be with you"

Hearing this I shouted. "No, we can't be apart. If war is what my family want, war they will have, I will never ever leave you" Ashton sighed, his face was sad. If I didn't know him better I would say that disappointed.

"What's the problem? Anyways war forewarned kills no soldiers" Ashton closed my door, then open his and got inside; he took my chin, and placed his forehead on mine. "Sometimes it does"

He turned on the engine; we drove, quietly to school, holding hands. He had one hand on the helm, I was so angry that I didn't mind tell him that he was driving excessively fast. I wanted to read Ashton's mind, but there were too many thoughts on mine and his head, anyways he was thinking in Italian, I'm definitely going to learn Italian. We finally arrived to School, it was early, extremely early, there was only Ashton's car on the parking lot. We were silent until, I broke the silence, as usual.

"Hey, why do you think that I would kill? You know I mean no harm to anybody"

"No I'm not talking about really killing, but you know that you can be that soldier, you can get in trouble, big time"

"I know but it's a risk that I'm willing to take"

Ashton, expression was worried, he always cared for my safety, and my feelings were always second. "I don't know, Honey, it's just not meant to"

"What are … you… leaving me?" My eyes were getting wet.

"No, but, I think that your parents, are right, I'm new at this, I still, don't know how to control myself completely" He touched my cheek "Come on baby, we will get throw this, I don't know how, but I _will_ be forever, near to you" He hugged me, he smelled me, I touched my new choker,

"Me too, there is no force on this world that could keep me, away from you" Then he go out, open my door, we walk and keep talking until we reach a small balcony that I never realized there was one, from there we could see everything, we sat after a while, I sat on Ashton's lap, it was getting cold, I shivered.

"I'm so selfish, my body is cold, and I'm only making you colder, and I didn't realized because I don't feel anything, let's go babe" Ashton lend me his coat it smell delicious, I was so frozen that he had to take me in his arms, I wanted to bite him. He looked incredibly beautiful. Suddenly the school was full, everybody saw us, and everybody was thinking about us

"_Aww, they are so cute together, he is perfect, and she is beautiful, the best couple ever…" _Mandy Muller thought

"_Jerk, he is new and he got Renesmee attention, Stupid Ashton, what does he was that I don't" _Like ten boys thought it, I never realized that many boys, liked me.

"_Cute…" _Anna and Elizabeth thought, like they were synchronized

"_He is such a gentle men, too bad that the Cullen girl has him" _Karol Joshton thought. Many thoughts like that were on the way to the administration

"_How can both be so perfect?" _Vanessa Smith thought, she was one of the most, organized person on the world, she is cute too, I wonder what is perfect for her, Ashton and I grinned at most of the thoughts. We worked like this I heard everybody's mind and hi read mines so he could hear everybody's thoughts.

"_She got nice eyes" _Ben McGuire thought, Ashton, got a little grumpy, he wanted to ripped off Ben's head, he was so jealous, I think that it is actually cute.

"_He is so hot"_ Christine Stone though, she wanted _my_ man, in volley ball I _will_ throw the ball at her face.

" _I wish I could, find somebody like Ashton, I wonder if he would like to date me" _Bianca Brooks thought, I know I wanted to ripped her head off, so I stopped to hear people's thought's, until we arrived to the administration. Mrs. Gabriela was there

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Good Morning", Ashton said as charming as he could be.

"I wanted to change my classes to this order, could this be possible"

"Is there any problem with your teacher, classmates?"

"No, it just I believe this would be a much more convenient schedule to me"

"Sure, come in at the end of the day"

"Thank you", he left the papers on the table, He was so graceful every step looked well coordinated, it looked like he was dancing, Ashton made things much easier: Now I was warm again.

"See you later, love" Ashton said, he had walked with me to gym class, hugged me once more and left to his Spanish class. I wasn't playing at all even though volleyball was my favorite sport, all I could think about was about, Ashton, my Ashton, he was mine, and belong no one else than me.

"_Yes, I'm all yours". _I involuntarily read his mind; I guess he was reading mines too.

"_So Mr. Possenti, why aren't you paying attention?" _

"_Neither you are" _I laughed, everybody watched me, I didn't pay attention

"_I'm on gym" _

"_Aren't you supposed to be the captain or something?" _

"_Yes, but I think, I twisted my ankle or something" _

"_Oh darling, do you want, that I go to your class right now?" _

Blasphemy was something new to _him "Don't get worried, I'm supposed to have my ankle twisted, but it's an excuse" _

"_Can I know why?" _

"_To think about you" _I blushed

"_Your bush is really adorable" _

"_What? How do you know about that? _

"_I'm here already" _

I turned around, he took me out with the excuse of taking me home, he was carrying me on his arms. He ran until we reach our spotlight, we sat for hours, we talked about, my family, I showed him my ring, it had my family crest. He should me a chain that had a crest, his family crest; it was an arrow in flames with a crown that surrounds it and the border is a rosebush, the arrow is facing up, meaning that they look always forward. The arrow in flames represents the three days of agony while the process occurred. The crown that surrounds the arrow represents their power. The roses meant the beauty and danger from their origins. His last name means power.I was in his laps; he was humming a song, until curiosity consumed my brain.

"What are you humming?" It was a relaxing sound. Curiously it sounded familiar.

"I heard the song that your father composed, so I kind of heard it and I liked it" He played with my hair.

"Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Possenti, it sounds nice" I sighed.

"Well, it sounds weird"

"It's because you are still not used to the sound of my last name"

I looked up, so I could see his perfect face. "But, I like my name as it is, Renesmee Carlie CULLEN" He kissed my cheek

"Just for now", A small breeze past throw my hair, Ashton smelled it, he aroused. Good way to distract Ashton.

I wonder what would it take, so Ashton and I could be happily ever after, The idea of two large and powerful families united sounded great for me, but how did it sounded to my family or to the Possenti family. I like being part of the Cullen family, changing my name wasn't an option for me, I could be like my uncles and aunts, they kept there last name, I could be like that too, Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Ashton Fabrizio Possenti. Perfect, but he wouldn't like the idea; he wanted the Possenti after Carlie. He wanted that everybody knew that I was his. Everybody that loved me would … Oh no! Jacob, he doesn't know about Ashton.

"Hey Ashton, Uhm, I need to talk to Jacob"

"Mind if I come?" I didn't, but Jacob would.

"It's all right with me"

"Okay, let's see the fatuous, retarded, hairy mongrel".

I saw him with disapproval; he laughed and stroke my hair. He both rose, we were holding hands; we walked until ourspotlight was out of sight. We took my car.


	5. Chapter 5 Properties

Chapter 5

Properties

Ashton was driving my car. He really enjoyed driving it, he drives like a maniac. He drives faster than my father, meaning _really dangerous_. He laughed at my expression. Ashton is dangerous to me; however he was even _more _dangerous when he was behind the wheel. He always drove with one hand in the helm the other holding mine, I mean he must be focus on driving instead he looked at me and made me laughed, he drove hastily. We went down to La Push, we went to the beach, a place where Jacob and I used to go when I was little, he liked there, a big old tree in the middle of the beach was something certainly mysterious that's why he liked it. Just like I thought, he was there, not alone, but, with somebody… a girl, Leah Clearwater. Leah was beautiful in many ways, too bad she thinks she is not worth it. I remembered many things about my childhood, like the way I used to call Jacob, _my_ Jacob. Now there is nothing more than _my_ Ashton. My car was definitely something to look at; a black with pink strips Lamborghini was not a common car, but it didn't distract Jacob or Leah. I saw Ashton he was dying to kill somebody, I wonder what he had read, I can't read Jacob's or any of the others in the pack mind, however Ashton mind works differently, he might had read Jacob's mind or he simply hates him.

"Ashton, what happened?" no answer

"Please Ashton" his eyes were blank, I hope that Jacob isn't irritating him.

"What is happening?" I was getting scared.

"Answer me, you're scaring me" Hearing this, he looked at me and said through his teeth, his eyes still blank.

"_The_ psycho thinks that his is losing you, and that he _will _do anything to get you back, if it's necessary to kidnap you." Then he said softly

"Illogical freak, I should rip him apart right now" I saw him in disapproval, and then he continued.

"Leah is trying to convince him to not make nonsense" Then he said to himself, maybe he said it too loud

"Insensible, obtuse creature, he is so brainless that he can't see that Renesmee, _my _Renesmee doesn't want him, He is so vacuous" he growled lowly. I liked the way he said _my _Renesmee.

"So I'm a property right now?" I said teasing. He ignored that question.

"Empty squared suborned mined hybrid!" Ashton said throw his teeth. That pissed me off. Hybrid was a world that I didn't like.

"Hey, stop it, if you see it that way, I'm a hybrid too" if I wouldn't say that he would have continue until there no more synonyms of stupid and air head.

"No, you are not stupid, and you are beautiful" He tried to kiss me, I moved so he couldn't.

"So you're kind of discriminating me just because, I'm the daughter of a vampire and a human, well ex-human?" he saw me, I wanted to melt, his eyes were concentrated on mines

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt _your_ feelings"

I touched my hair. "Don't worry, just don't say again" I kissed him, he responded mine with an even more passionate one, and then I pulled away.

"We should go and talk to Jacob" He opened my door; we walk hand holding until we reached Jacob and Leah. Jacob stood up, and then saw my hand on Ashton's. I could see that he was furious

"Hello, Nessie, what are you doing here?" he was trying to ignore Ashton.

"Uhm, Hello, Jacob, I was … I …" Words wouldn't come out, I saw Ashton, and I thought, letting him read my mind.

"_Hey can you please talk to Jacob?" _

"_I don't know if I can" _

"_Please do it for me, just don't be so hard" _

"_Can I kick him first?"_

"_No, please for real don't irritate Jacob, please for me" _

"_Okay, okay, the things I do for you". _

"_Thank you". _Ashton kissed my forehead, Jacob was about to punch him on the face, _again. _

"Uhm Jacob can you please talk with Ashton, I'll you alone" Jacob was confused; Leah was leaving silently

"Why? Why do I care what this human bloodsucker have to say to me" Ashton's eyes were betraying us, they were so red, Jacob knew the red and golden eyes stuff, but he was changing his habits, doesn't that counts?

"Be careful with what you say Jacob" I ran until I caught Leah, leaving them, alone, I was provoking a war now. Two mystical creatures fight over a girl. I reached Leah and said;

"Hey, Leah"

"Oh, hi"

"So what's up?"

"Noting new"

"Oh, okay"

A long pause happened; I could catch some of Ashton's thoughts

"_Look, I'm not here to fight with you, I came here to tell you, Renesmee is _mine _know, she is _my_ girlfriend" _

"_What? It can't be I imprinted on here"_

"_Yes, but she didn't imprinted on you psychopath dog"_

"_You almost killed her, so she is a suicidal vampire, you are a danger for her, you are not even a "vegetarian", or whatever tell call themselves, you can kill her anytime" _Then Leah interrupted.

"So, you are with Ashton now, right".

"Yes, why?" Leah beamed

"No nothing"

I smiled back. "You like Jacob right?"

_Leah smiled sadly _"Yes, but all we talk about is about you, and wolf stuff"

"Well, you've got your shot at love know"

"There won't be any problem right?"

"No, not at all"

"Thank you" I nodded, she hugged me, I saw that Jacob was about to turn into flames, I ran so I could keep Jacob from killing _my _beloved one. I ran into the middle of Jacob and Ashton, hugging Ashton.

"Jacob! Be careful"

"What? Do you know that _you're_ crackbrain boyfriend, can kill you. I strongly suggest that you keep away from him"

"WHAT? HAVE YOU GONE MAD? I WILL NEVER LEAVE HIM AND…"

"No Darling he is right, I'm dangerous, I should leave you"

"At least he got a brain" I ignored Jacob. I was getting really good at this ignore thing.

"WHAT? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE TOO ASHTON! WHAT DID YOU TOLD HIM JACOB!?"

"The truth, you're not his, you are mine"

"YOU LITTLE SQUIRMING LIAR! I'M NOT YOURS, NEVER BEEN. I'M NOBODY PROPERTY, I'M OF MY MOTHER AND MY FATHER, CULLEN, HEAR IT, CULLEN! NOT BLACK NEITHER POSSENTI"

"You should listen what you are saying, you are the one who is going nuts"

"I can't believe she have change me for him" he said softly

"JACOB STOP IT!"

"What? I'm not telling anybody about your stupid little secret or anything like that, if I do so then you can scream at me like crazy, there would be no problem, I still don't understand why you are screaming at me! What is happening?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! ASHTON THAT'S WHAT'S HAPPENS, AND YOU CAN'T GO AROUND THE WORLD AND SAY TO MY FAMILY SECRET! " I was giving him my back walking slowly if he said anything more.

"Well I could it would be better for you, If that keeps you away from _your_ freak, I'll have to do it"

I was very angry now. "SHUT UP JACOB!" He was getting on my last nerve.

"Right, well you don't even make a good couple" Jacob said softly

I got furious, I turned around. "OKAY THAT'S IT" I punched him on the face; I think that it hurt me more than it did to him.

"OUCH! RENESMEE THAT REALLY HURTS! GOD! My nose! Is it a family habit to punch werewolves in the face? OUCH!"

Ashton laughed delightfully and kissed my hair. My hand was staring to hurt; I looked down at my hand. This is what people say "Hurts like being hit with a rock" but in my case it was "Hurts like you have hit a rock", Stupid Jacob. It would be fantastic if I had a bat right now.!

"Nice baby" Ashton said laughing after a while the joke had disappeared he asked "Are you hurt?"

"That'll teach you!" I turned to face Ashton "Not really it doesn't hurt that much" I raised my head to see Ashton.

"Renesmee, are you hurt. That wasn't necessary! Why did you hit me?"

"You'll regret all your life! Better worry about _your _own face!"

"I heal fast remember?"

Oh that's right I forgot, well at least I got it out of my system. "Humph, bye Jacob"

I turned away got inside the passenger seat stroking my hand.

"_Feebleminded, ignorant, absurd…absurd mongrel!" _

"_Now you understand me, right" _

"_Let's go, Ashton, I will kill myself if I stay in this place, or someone else" _

Ashton revived the engine, Ashton was driving, I was crying, he whipped out my tears; he hugged me with his right arm and then kissed me in the top of my head.

"At least Jacob knows"

"Yes, but he was right, I'm dangerous"

"I'll take the risk"

He didn't say anything, just shook his head and pouted his lips. Ashton took my hand.

What if the one who loves you so much wasn't the one for you, you felt it, you know that you love him, not the same way or the same intensity as him, and there is something wrong with you, you want to make that one happy, except that defect could make him sad, disappointed. You know who and what is your happiness, but if you know that your happiness can make sad the one who loved you, was it still selfish wanting to be happy? Jacob loved me, but I loved Ashton, however I didn't wanted Jacob to be sad or miserable, but I wanted to be happy, and my happiness is called Ashton. Loving Ashton would make Jacob sad, was it still selfish to still want Ashton?

When we arrived to my house, I asked Ashton to come inside with me, he was definitely scared at my father reaction, but when we came inside, everybody were calm, except for my uncles and father who were furious in the inside, but managed their anger very well.

"Dad, where is mom?" he barely opened his mouth and then my mother appeared by his side.

"What do you want baby?" My Mother also appears from nowhere too.

"Mom my hand hurts"

"What happened?"

"I punched Jacob in the face" My father laughed softly. My mother saw him confused; something happened with Jacob while mom was still human.

"Dad! Why are you laughing? It's not funny, it hurts!"

"Sorry its nothing, sorry here take this"

"Do you know what Jacob meant when se said "Is it a family habit to punch werewolves in the face".

"Well it that Jacob liked your mother, so he tried to kiss her, well he did, and Bella punched him on the face, while human, so it was kind of funny that you did too"

Mom looked like she understood or remembered.

"Oh yeah I remember! Yes that does hurt"

"Well at least I took it out of my system; now Jacob got a funny story "Once they punched me in the face … it was awesome!" It looked like he actually enjoyed it" Everybody laughed.

"Well, bye Renesmee, bye Ashton, we got things to do"

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Cullen"

"Bye Ashton take care of her"

"I will, good night"

"Good night Ashton" My father said serenely, for my surprise. Only my mom liked Ashton, or so I thought.

"Okay night dad, night mom, love you"

"We love you too" They said at the same time.

We went upstairs, to my room, I changed, I put my sexiest pajama I could find, I knew that Ashton would stay late with me, I hoped. Tonight was too cold to take a shower; anyways I would shower myself in the morning.

"Well, I got to go, it's getting late, my parents must be getting worried, and I'll go and eat, bye baby"

He took me into his arms, I was like a feather for him, kissed me, and said goodbye once more.

"Stay"

He shook his head "I can't, I'll come around"

"Are you coming tomorrow in the morning?"

He smiled "What do you think? I moved up my shoulder in sign of unknowing what he meant. "I can barely handle being without you one hour; being without you five hours will be suffocating"

He kissed me he took his car keys, his jacket, and went out the window. The night was quite I could hear everything perfectly. I wheezed, I bet that somebody was coming while Ashton was still in my bedroom. My father knocked the door, I knew it because he knocks three times in the top then in the middle then on the bottom.

"Come in"

"Good night Renesmee, did your … boyfriend" he struggled to say boyfriend "left through the window?"

I blushed. "Yes" He grinned

"I used to do that, well honey, I least you're happy, and I owe him that, it's not that I'm approving him but…"

I interrupt him "Oh, I know you dad, you will. What happened with "if you're happy, so I am I? Remember" I yawned.

"I think you must sleep. We will talk about it soon. Night baby"

"Good night dad".

He kissed me on my forehead, and stroke my hair; I wonder way everybody like to do that. My father left. Time passed slowly until it was midnight. At night I the moon was illuminating all my room, I could see Ashton shadow. I rose and open the window, and murmured.

"Do you want to come in?"

Ashton step into my room, kissed me and hold my waist

"Hi"

"Hello"

"What took you so long?"

He jumped softly into my room "I went hunting"

"Great what did you hunt?"

"Uhm" He looked to the ceiling and continued "Three deer and a squirrel"

I laughed softly and took his jacket that has still on his hand "One squirrel?"

"Just one"

"Okay" I tossed the jacket to the white-leather sofa.

"Yes, I like the taste, it's a little bit but they taste sweet, I like them"

"Well not too bad for a new vegetarian"

"Why did you ate so much, apart from the squirrel … three deer are a lot, were they small o big?"

"They were big, I ate all that to have enough strength to do this" I jolted.

"Do what?"

"This, I've never done this before, so pardon me if I'm mistaken" He placed on hand on my waist, with the other one he took my left leg place it on top his, then kissed me passionately, and then took my other leg. He was walking towards the wall. He hold my head, we were besides the wall now. I took his neck, he made no noise. I felt the cool wind blow inside my room, but I felt hot at the same time. My sandals fell. He was unbuttoning his shirt. I snickered this was a completely new feeling. Then I realized were this was going.

"Stop"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just not tonight? I'm sorry I'm not ready for _this_"

"Don't worry I will never force you to do something you don't want to do"

He placed me down, he kissed my forehead. I tremble a little bit, I was dizzy. A usual feeling when I'm with Ashton. I went to my giant walk-in-closet, to find a sweater; I put on the first one I saw, a red one. Then I went back to my room. Then an awkward and disturbing silence happened. We both lay down on my bed; I laid my head on cold and hard his abdomen. He was playing with my hair. For the first time Ashton broke the silence and said.

"I believe I got to take with your father, and I think it would be inappropriate if you go with me"

I looked at the door and said "You are going to do what? Right now? He will go paranoid if you go and talk with him at this hours, he could think something wrong"

"Okay honey, just get some sleep, I'll be with you here, tomorrow I'll talk with him."

"No really I'm not sleepy"

"Well, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me more about my future family. Only you are gifted?"

"No, my sister Alessia she got this really odd power, she can make you stand still and if you try to do otherwise you _will _get injured … badly"

"Oh that's a cool"

"Not really, especially if she is your little annoying sister who's "gift" becomes really irritating, but I love Alessia. She doesn't used much that power, knowing that it vexatious to us"

"Anyone else?"

"Yes, Uhm Kirk he can make things levitate things"

"Really? And people too?"

"Yes"

"Is he the bully of the family? He looks like my Uncle Emmett, does he bothers you with his power"

"You don't have an idea. He got an irksome habit to do that, it worst than Alessia. At least Alessia tries to not use her power, but Kirk, Kirk loves to use it, the more he use it the best, and yes Emmett looks really intimidating"

"Oh, good to know. I know, but he is a good guy. Do you think if I use my shield it won't affect me?"

He grinned "I don't know, want to try"

"Someday" I closed my eyes and said "That's all?"

"I'm not sure if it's a gift, but Angelo has an effect on people that can calm, confuse and dazzle people. For example whenever he wants to he can make you agree to something even though you don't want to."

"Of course it is a gift; my Uncle Jasper can do something like that, just that he can control moods."

"Yes, he gets inside your get and drives you crazy until you obey him, and Adrianne is very gifted, too…" He looked like he was searching the words he could use "She knows _the_ truth"

I got confused "What do you mean?"

"For example, she will know when you are lying to her… it's difficult to explain"

"Try" I squeezed his hand.

"Okay she kinds of read minds, but she can only read the truth, let's say that you bought a pencil, and you tell her that you bought a pen, she immediately will know that are lying and that you bought a pencil. Some thing like the Mentalist"

"Wow that amazing!"

"Yes, it is"

"Only them?"

"No, Shannon is an illusionist"

"Oh, that interesting, and Elliot, does he have a …"

"Yes, he can break an illusion"

"The opposite of Shannon"

"Mhm"

"How is it that possible, you are such a huge coven and you are all gifted, how come nobody knew about your family?"

"Well, the Volturi thought that it would be better if they keep us on secret. They knew if they made us angry they would lose, I guess they saw us like a tread, so it was very wise of them not irritate us. They let us go around the world as much we want. I maybe we got more power than the famous Olympic Coven"

"Oh, well I don't know I about the power thing, but …" I yawned

"No, I really think that you should sleep"

I closed my eyes. I felt protected with Ashton, I didn't feel endanger "Okay, but you will stay right"

"Of course I'll never leave you"

"Good night, Ashton"

"Good dreams sweetheart"

Ashton kissed my forehead, and I felt asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Invitation

Chapter 6

Ashton

Invitation

Renesmee looked lovely while sleeping, it would be an insult to call her pretty, she looked ridiculously and absolutely beautiful, and so serine. Her over elaborated natural curly bronze hair was moving with the wind, her sweet smell was all over the room. I wish that I could sleep, so I could dream about her. I was enjoying the time with her, my little angel, my perfect dream girl, like she is made for me. She breathe slowly and a small sigh replaced what possible could be a snore, I touched her cheek, she was extremely hot, she reacted to my iced- temperature skin, but she didn't awake, she was accustomed to this touch. It was almost dawn, I have to go my house and change, see my family, and get ready to school, especially to talk to Renesmee's father, Edward. I know he loves her very much, that's why he is so overprotective with here. I'm the last person that would like to hurt Renesmee, she is my life. I wonder how I could possibly live without her. Finally it was Friday; my days in hell, meaning school will be over. It being over a three months since I came here, being with Renesmee made things go faster and makes things a lot better. It was dawn, the light made Renesmee move; I was free from her arms, now I could to my house and change. I kissed Renesmee, looked for a paper and wrote;

Dear Renesmee

It's dawn, I have to go to my house, my mother is probably wondering where I am, I'll come soon, Finally its Friday, and I have a big surprise for you so, I'll pick you up, I'll be downstairs, waiting for you. Get ready for school, don't rush.

Loves you, Ashton

I left the note next to her pillow; her bronze curly hair moved in the wind, she moved, her smell filled the room. The sun was staring to be visible, mostly likely she will wake up in one hour, I have to hurry. I took my car, drove to my house. I parked my car in the garage with my family's cars. When I got inside Angelo greeted me.

"Good morning son, where were you?"

"At Renesmee house"

"Oh that's right, have you talk with Edward? Remember you _must _tell to the Cullens that we mean no harm to their family"

"No I haven't talked with him yet, are you going to speak with them? Of course I will be carful"

"Yes I'll go"

"All right, I'll be ready soon, where is Adrianne?"

"She is upstairs with Alessia"

"Ok"

I went upstairs, as my father said, Adrianne was with Alessia, they were taking in the small living room that was a kind of lobby in middle of all the rooms. Adrianne noticed me and turned around.

"Bonjour handsome! Where had you been? We were staring to get worried"

"Sorry to make you sorry, I should have told you"

"Meaning that …"

"I was at Renesmee's place, was sleeping with her" Adrianne saw me with disapproval. An involuntary smile escaped.

"No! I did _nothing;_ I was with her speaking until she fell as sleep, that's all"

"Okay, it better be the truth and Elliot wanted to talk to you, avoir chéri!" She rose stood up she gave me two kisses and left.

Adrianne is so sweet and special; making her worried was a crime. There is no other person in the world that could compare her. Then I looked for Elliot, Alessia followed me, she was trying to stop me with her odd power, it was inevitable to stop walking, her power was staring to annoy me, if I tried to resist I would damage myself. She wanted to meet Renesmee, so typical of her, little annoying girl.

"She looks absolutely adorable"

"Yes, she is indeed"

"When I will meet my sister?"

"Tonight probably"

"Really?"

"Yes, I think if a thing goes well, Tonight the whole family will come."

"Okay" Alessia went jumping downstairs.

I grinned, I walked throw the hallways, until a familiar voice came from the studio.

"Hey Ashton!" Elliot said walking towards me.

"Hey bro, what do you want?"

"Uhm, were all going to England next week remember?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"Here are your tickets" He gave me two tickets, one for me another for Renesmee.

"I haven't tell her that I'll be living"

"Well you better tell her soon"

"Right"

Elliot turned around and leaved quickly, I went inside my bedroom, got ready to school, and took my backpack and leave. When I reached the Cullens mansion, first I went to check Renesmee, she was still sleeping. I went down; my father was arriving in his not very discreet car, a brand new Jaguar. At least it is black. I touched the door bell, Carlisle opened the door, he smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Ashton"

"Good morning Carlisle, this is my father Angelo"

"Oh, good morning, come in, I'll call my family"

One by one the Cullen family member came down to the living room. The first one was Alice she came with Esme they both smiled to me, it's nice knowing that at least there are three friends on the opposite field, Renesmee's grandparents Esme Carlisle and Alice, maybe he have seen that I mean no harm to her. Later Jasper and Emmett came, they weren't so happy with my relationship with beautiful Renesmee. Then Bella and Edward came. Bella as always smiled at me, surprisingly Edward smiled at me too. Renesmee didn't come, she was still sleeping.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Angelo Possenti, I'm Ashton's father"

"I'm Carlisle this is my family, this my wife Esme and my sons and daughters, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice "

"Nice meeting you, I've come to talk with Renesmee parents"

Bella and Edward moved forward.

"Hello I'm Bella Renesmee's biological mother, and this is Edward Renesmee's biological father"

"It's a pleasure, as you know, Ashton met Renesmee and apparently they both have fallen in love with each other, I believe that love is something great not something we try to stop"

"Yes, love is utter full of happiness, and for that I am thankful to Ashton, my daughter have never been so happy, but the problem is Ashton diet, and Renesmee is half vampire, half human, blood runs on her veins. He is definitely dangerous to her" Edward said

"Oh, that will be no longer a problem, you see I'm from Italy and my closet family were the Volturi, so I had adapted to their diet, but know that Ashton had told me about _your _diet all my family are changing _our _ eating habits"

"That's really good news, I believe we got no inconvenience. Still Ashton needs to put his part, to try to stand Renesmee smell"

"Of course I will be careful" I said without thinking it twice.

"I'm glad to hear that. My family and I wanted to invite to our house all your family Carlisle, if there is no problem"

"Of course, we will be there"

My father started to socialize with the Cullens; meanwhile I was planning to talk with Edward about the trip to England.

"Hello Mr. Cullen"

"You can call me Edward"

"All right, Edward my family and I are going to England next week. I wanted to ask you if you could let me take Renesmee with me. It's going to be just two weeks."

"Okay as long you bring her save, sane and the same way I gave her to you there will be no problem".

"Thank you very much, of course I will take care of her, more than my life, I promise."

"No, thank to you"

"Thanks for what?"

"Because Renesmee used to be so numb, thanks for bringing her back to life". Edward chuckled.

"My pleasure"

I turned around and saw Renesmee. She was going down throw the staircase. She looked ravishing, as always she was wearing my choker and never took it off. Everybody in the room seemed to vanish, I could only see her. She was coming down the staircase, first she hugged her parents and came laughing towards me; she has the most beautiful smile in the world. Seen her smiled made me smile too. Then she hugged me and kissed my cheek. Angelo was appalled, he knew that Renesmee was gorgeous, but words can't describe her.

"You must be the famous Renesmee, is a pleasure to meet you, I've heard many good things about you dear"

Renesmee reclined her head a little bit, and she turned around and saw my father.

"Yes, the pleasure is mine" she said with a sweet voice.

Angelo moved forward Renesmee took her hand and kissed it and they both smiled.

"You are certainly one beautiful bambina"

"Thank you, you are Angelo right."

"Yes I am, my family is looking forward to meet you, well you are part of my family now, welcome. Well you better be leaving, I don't want you to get late to school."

Renesmee nodded she

"_How are you feeling Renesmee?"_

"_About what?"_

"_You know, Angelo, you look… dazed or dazzled I don't know"_

"_Well, Angelo is really handsome and polite"_

"_If you like him that much go and marry him, oh that right he is been taken, by Adrianne"_

"_Don't make a jealously scene, you know I love you" _She smiled

"_What happened, did I miss something?"_

"_No, it just you are adorable when you get jealous"_

"_Jealous me? He is my father. If you only had a hint of how much I loved you, you wouldn't…"_

"_It was just a joke. Because you love me so much you are jealous"_

"_Okay, I love you too" _

She kissed my cheek. I kissed her forehead.

"_Well let's go"_

"_All right, bye dad"_

"Bye Renesmee, love you" Edward said.

"Bye Family"

I took Renesmee's hand. For the first time the whole Cullen family smiled at me. They were acting like that because they love Renesmee, just like me. They wanted to make sure that I wasn't dangerous for her. I opened the door for Renesmee, leaving the house and Angelo still socializing. We took my car. We were too early, so we spent time talking in the car.

"Why did you ask me if I was okay when Angelo talk to me?"

Angelo was winning over her, but apparently much more that I though. "I don't know, I thought that he used that odd power of his"

She smiled in a suspicious way "_Oh! _Not at all, Angelo is really polite and handsome… like his son"

I saw her for a moment then kissed her forehead.

"I think I got a questionnaire for you"

Renesmee could be so childish, but I love her that way.

"Okay, you start"

"What is your favorite color?"

I started at her for a moment, her eyes, I loved them. I realized "Uhm, I think that brown"

She said immediately "What kind of brown?"

"Chocolate brown"

"Why?"

"Because that is your eyes color, I love them"

"Thanks, your eyes when you were human were?"

I thought for a moment. I looked out the window and saw a tree and remember that Angelo told me that my eyes were … an odd dark green. "I think, if I'm not mistaken, green"

"Really? My father used to have green eyes? Exactly what color were yours?"

"Dark, in dark they looked dark green, but in light you could perfectly see that they were green"

"Oh, that's nice"

"And your favorite color?" I asked

"It's kind of obvious"

_Pink._ I think it was so obvious that she bothered to answer didn't answer. She was still watching me.

"What kind of music you like?"

"Uhm I like classical music, you?" My taste for music was the same as always. I was born in the 50s, but I loved the piano orchestra music.

"Everything. Which is your favorite book? Mines is Pride and Prejudice"

"That's a good book. I don't know I had read many"

She started to ask me kindergarten questions, for example, "If you could grow up what would you like to be, a doctor, dancer…", or "If I liked dancing" and If I didn't like it she asked me why I didn't. We reached the school, our first class, Spanish. We were both the best in the class, her Spanish was very fluid. I learned Spanish because I lived in Spain for four years. Since we were the first to finish our assignment, my dear Renesmee wouldn't stop asking questions. Bell rang we went to our next class, history. Being with Renesmee is nice, but her questionnaire was making me a little bit distracted. For the first time in my life a teacher called my attention. Mrs. Kraft is a very short temper woman. The whole day Renesmee continued with her questions, she just wouldn't stop. Only one thing made her unusual questions worth it, her. Looking at her makes me forget all my problems, even headaches.

Finally lunch time came; Renesmee was in a table with her friends laughing the most beautiful smile I'd seen.

"_Do you think you friends will be angry if you leave them for a moment?"_

"_No there are many people there, maybe they won't even notice if I leave"_

"_At all, they are just thinking that I'm taking away their goddess"_

"_You read Anna's mind didn't you?_

"_How did you know?"_

"_She refers to me like that; I'm Elizabeth's Angel, and Kimberly's Perfect Girl. I coming I don't care, they are happy for me"_

Anna, Elizabeth and Kimberly waved at me, I waved them back. Renesmee rose, came walking, as elegant and graceful as she could be.

"Hello everybody" Renesmee said in her sweet voice, closing her eyes, smiling, and reclining her head.

"Hello!" Alessia said welcoming "I'm Alessia; this is Elliot, Shannon and Kirk"

"Hi, how are you?"

"We are all fine. Thanks for asking, take a seat" Elliot said pointing the empty chair that was next to me. Renesmee sat. "Are you coming today at our house right?

"I'm I Really?" Renesmee said looking at me.

"Yes, in the morning my father and I went to your house in the morning so my father and I could speak with your family. Angelo invited you and all your family to my house."

"Okay, perfect, at what time?"

"I will pick you up a little bit earlier; I want to show you something. I think that your family will be arriving to my house at eight or so"

The last class bell rang, the only class I didn't have with Renesmee. She had P.E. I had Philosophy. That class was long and boring. Renesmee made things fun. I was planning to show her a small surprise I made for her, plus the trip to England that her parents had approved. I took all the precautions to make it a surprise. Finally after a forty-five minutes interminable-hell class the bell rang. I ran at to the Gym. Renesmee was getting outside from the gym when I arrived.

She ran to hugged me "I miss you"

"I miss you too. Come let's go to your house you should go and change"

"You know we got the whole house to us, all my family are going somewhere … Where? I don't know, they wouldn't tell me, but they did say that they would be at home by seven"

"Really? Does your parents know that I' m with you?"

Renesmee half smiled "Ehm not really, I think that they think that I'm with Anna or with Elizabeth"

I was getting grumpy. "At least Anna and Elizabeth knows that I'm with you?"

She half smiled, again "Well…"

"Ugh! You are unbelievable, how come you don't tell anybody that I'm going to be with you, are you ashamed to be with me? "

Renesmee was getting angry and upset by my reaction. "No! It's not like that. You know I love you. Remember I didn't know I was going to your house until lunch. Everybody knows that you are mine, and all I talk about is you. Trust me I'm extremely happy to be with you!" Honesty was visible on her eyes. I'm no Adrianne, but Renesmee is really sincere.

"Okay, I believe you. Come on lets go" She smiled and took my hand, he she pulled me to my car. She drove this time. She drives too slow, there are not that mush cars around. She continued her questionnaire. Finally we got inside her house; she went to the refrigerator to take a bottle of coke. We sat for a moment on the round sofas that were next to the kitchen.

"Hey, can I get one hour? I want to take a bath"

"Of Course, take were you want, I'm all yours"

I rose, she copied me. I followed her to her bedroom. When she opened the door I saw a black cocktail dress on her bed, a box with jewelry, and a pair of high heels on the floor.

Renesmee grinned "That was my Aunt Alice's idea. Well, I'll come around, if you want there are many book there, they are my favorites".

"It's okay, I've entertain myself for almost fifty years without you, I don't know how but I did"

"Neither I know how" She hugged and left to her bathroom. She took a book "Emma by Jane Austen" She got inside her bathroom, the water started running the vapor barely escaped from the solid door. I walked through the room, I stop and give a quick look to the books she had, she said that they were her favorites, but at least there was forty books. Most of them were romantic novels, she had _"Pride and Prejudice" "Sense and Sensibility" "Emma_" Well all Jane Austen novels, _"A place to call home" "Jane Eyre_" one of my favorites. "_Gone with the wind" "Romeo and Juliet" "Mansfield Park"_ "Wuthering Heights"_ "Paradise" "It had to be you" "A walk to remember"_ even _"The black Moth"_ among many. She had two photo albums; the first I opened was of her mother. The other one was all about Renesmee. I took a seat; the album was very fat, full of photos. She is defiantly the center of attention of the house. Her fist photo was with Rosalie, it was when she was only one day old. The next was with her father, he saw her like she was a goddess, he defiantly loves her; the same date: one day old. I saw all the album she grow fast, then I notice that Renesmee was by my side; she closed her eyes, her cheeks more pronounced than always, she smiled my favorite smile. She stroked my shoulder.

"Hi. What you doing?"

"Nothing, now I understand what you meant when you told me, "I've grown fast". By the way you were very cute"

She blushed "Thank you" She took my hand and I saw her when she was little, she was smiling to her father and her mother, hugging her she looked like she had eight years old, but her birthday cake said that she was celebrating her five years old.

"What was that?" I said honestly scared.

She got nervous "Oops … yeah, well, I know this is odd, but this is something I do. I can do what my parents do and the opposite"

"_Oh_ that explains a lot, however, this doesn't change anything, I mean this will be something that we will enjoy"

"Okay, I'm glad that you see it that way"

"You know" She seated on the sofa that was next to mine "I was wondering, do you want to go to the backyard?"

"Can we do it in an hour?"

"Yes"

"Positive?"

"Yes, Positive" She pulled her hair into a ponytail and then she took my hand. When we went outside she pulled me into her backyard that was enormous. "Here we are!" she said. A big tree with a trampoline underneath it.

"Are you jumping from that tree and throwing yourself?

"Yes, _we _are"

"Holy…" This was really scaring; enormously stupid. The tree was high. I'd never thrown myself like this before; I had being free just half year ago. I'd never jump from nothing. "Are you suicidal? This could kill you!" 

"You are scared! I'm half vampire remember, this is safe, do you think my family would let me do this if this isn't safe?"

"From all the ridiculous things you had done and make me done this is certainly the winner. First being with me is dangerous. Second you never listen to me when I saw it's dangerous. Third if you hurt yourself I wouldn't handle it, I won't nobody hurt you not even yourself. Fourth I get easily frustrated; I swear I won't let anything happen to you, I will protect you. And fifth this is absolutely absurd, ridiculous, stupid, a nonsense!"

"D you really have to remind me that every time I do something fun?"

"This is not _fun_, this is dangerous, not good, and wrong, stupid, you can't do it, bad, forbidden, not safe at all. Do you understand me, or did I miss any negation?"

"Please, I promise you that I won't hurt myself, have faith, trust me, give me a little credit!"

"Okay, just one" She smiled knowing that she had won. We got up; the tree was so high that I could barely see the blue trampoline.

"Okay you go first"

"But…"

"Good luck Batman" She pushed me. I got to admit that that was fun. I look up she already had thrown herself. I extended my arms so I could catch her; terrified that she would fall in the ground. She fell exactly on top of me, her beautiful face inches from mine.

"Good one, I'm sure you absolutely loved it!"

"You are crazy, when I saw you falling and smiling ironically, I thought you were dying. Do I have to be the responsible of this relationship and grownup always?

"Yes, you have to, because I'm the rebel" We both laughed, she looked me into my eyes "Kiss me"

"No I can't" I said curiously for her answer

She looked at me with surprise "So can I know why you can't?"

"Because you are rebel and I have you help you to change your rebel habits"

She was quiet for a moment "Can't you make one exception?"

"Maybe" She moved toward me, I pressed my lips on hers. I placed my hand on her neck; she placed hers on my back, until Edward cleared his voice.

"Oh, hi dad" Renesmee said embarrassed. Her blush colored all her face.

"We were searching you both though all the house, until we heard Renesmee screamed, know I see why she screamed so hard…" he looked up to the trees then he continue "However sorry for… interrupting"

Renesmee stood up jumped in the trampoline and throw herself into her father's arms "I'm almost ready, I just have to put my cloth on. I'm going with Ashton"

"Okay, baby. Ashton, take care of her"

I laughed "I'm trying really hard, sometimes she doesn't listen to me when I tell that is dangerous, but I'm always there to protect her"

He laughed stroked Renesmee head; she looked really small beside her father. "Just like her mother" He bend down holding Renesmee's hand. "Listen to him, I love you"

"I love you too dad, I'll try" He stood up a quickly and disappeared as well.

"We should go, you have to change, and so am I"

"No, I want to stay here, alone, with you"

"You heard you dad, you have to obey me rebel Renesmee"

"Ten minutes, Batman?"

"No, don't do it for me or yourself, do it for your and my family. You are our special guest tonight"

"Okay, I'll do it for our family"

"Thanks" We got inside her room throw the window. She went inside the bathroom she took off her cloth, I'm sure that she will take some time, I decided that I will come back for her; I left her a note.

For my beloved rebel Renesmee:

I'll go and change to my house. I' shall be here soon. One more time don't do anything… idiotic while I'm not here. You are my everything. I love you, too much.

Adores you, Ashton


	7. Author Note 1

I got a very important list!

-NOTEE: The New Last Name of Ashton is Salvatore

-Potential Actors:

Renesmee- Bella Thorne (Reddish Blond) 17-1.68

Ashton- Josh Hutcherson (Brown)17 -1.83

Angelo- Ian Somerhalder (Black Hair) 28 -1.84

Adrianne- Jessica Lowndes (Black Hair or Dark Brown/Long/Wavy)27 -1.79

Alessia- Maja Salvador (Brown/Long/Straight)18 -1.71

Elliot- Trent Ford (Dark Blond)19-1.81

Shannon-Krystal Meyers (Strawberry Blond/Curly/Short)18 1.76

Kirk-Alex Pettyfer (Blond)19 -1.85

Cars:

Jasper: Rolls Royce

Esmee: Cadillac

Ashton: Saleen (Ironicaly Silver)

Elliot: Hummer

Shannon: Mercedes

Alessia: Bently Continental

Angelo: Jaguar

Adrianne: Lexus


	8. Chapter 7: Plan

Chapter 7 Dinner

Note: People! You never leave me review plz! I need to know if this is good if you like for me to something else!(BTW a very good song that will put you in the mood is Bonfires- Blue Foundation; When Ray and Ash are dancing ;)

Ashton

I felt the note on the bed. I rush out the window, I saw Alice doing yoga at the backyard. She waved at me and smiled, almost as if she knew my plans. I got in my car and drove to my house. Angelo was on the front door as if he was searching for something or someone.

"Welcome home" he said

"Thank you" I said smiling at him.

"I presume, perhaps I'm mistaken, but were you at Renesmee's home?" he said

"Yes, was" I said coolly but confused.

Angelo sighed and looked at me "You didn't call Adrianne, we didn't know where you were, and you didn't answer your phone. You should probably talk with Adrianne, she is quite been inconsolably worried. We were expecting you long time ago. It's a very important night" he said and got inside the house.

I sighed and shortly followed him. I knew that Adrianne would be heartbroken, but Angelo was furious for me making Adrianne so worried, but still he wasn't angry with me. He has never been. I went upstairs, and there she was. Adrianne was sitting in the brown leather couch.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, she turned around and cleaned her cheek and sighed heavily "Hey" I said in a comforting way

"Ashton, darling, I...I was" she sighed again, her voice cracked "I'm sorry for being such an absentminded mother" she smiled slightly

"No,I'm sorry for making you worried. I should have called"

"It's okay, just tell me next time. I still haven't got on schedule" she stood up and hugs me "So you better get…" she stop since another tear came across her cheek and I dried it off. "You need to change and fix everything"

Making my mother cry or worry, is a crime. I can't blame her for being such a good mother. I hugged her and said "Okay" I kissed her cheek and left to my room. Alessia and Shannon were in my room locking at the large amount of cloth that they bought fot the night.

"What in earth are you doing I said while I was out?" I said crossed arms in a authority way.

"Chill boy" Shannon said "We are earing you time"

I exhaled "You are freaking out, Oh my god, you had been always so cool and unstressed" Alessia said "You must love her"

"Yes I do, so if you'll excuse I'm going to change" I said and Alessia... blockled me

"We are not going anywhere, young mister" Shannon said "OR, well you know, Alessia will hurt you"

"Okay" I said in defeat "What do you want?"

"We want to have a 101 with our sister" Alessia and Shannon said at the same time "Sooner or later, she will need to met us" Shannon said

I looked at the window and softly sighed "Why do you hate us Ashton?" Alessia said "Are we not good enough to be your sisters?"she said heartbroken

"No, it's not that at all. Is that I.." Then Shannon interupt me

"Ashton of course we will take care of her. Anyways she is not made of porcelain. She is half vampire as well"

"I know that you will. I'll tell her, but don't tell me later that you have a rough time; she smelles extremely scrumptious" I said and Alessia stopped blocking me

"Great!" Shannon said

"You are dismiss, go and change"

"Okay" I turned around and walk to the hallway then stoped and turned around. "This is my room, get out" I said laughing.

I got change into my purpule stripped long slevee shirt, black vest and navy blue pants. I fixed the final details and went back to Renesmee house. I ran into my car and drove to the Cullens house. I was about to knock the door when Alice open the door smiling to me and hugged me and let me in. I was also about to knock the door when Renesmee open her door. She was already fixed and prepared to go to the house; her hair was straigthen to perfection, her black dress made her flawless body look even more gorgeous,she was using extremely tall, high heels and she was wearing my choker and her Cullen ring.

"I am ready" Renesmee said "Let's go" and she grabbed my hand.


	9. Chapter 8: Seduction

Chapter 8 Seduction

(The Song when Ray and Ash are dancing is a very good idea to put Bonfire-Blue Foundation)

Renesmee

Ashton took my hand while he dove, I connected my ipod and then I looked at the mirror and fixed my hair and looked at myself for a while and smile when Ashton look at me a smile and kissed my hand.

"What?" I said amused

"I well" he laugh softly with his crocked smile of his that I'm obssesed with "I don't know" he once againg laugh "You don't get over yourself?"

"No" I looked at myself again and shurgged "I don't over myself by any chance I'm so beautiful" I said teasing Ashton who would only smile highly and nodded.

"You know, I agree. You are extremely beautiful" Ashton said and smile, but he suddenly dropped his smile and looked at me and looked at his mirror and park the car in the middle of the woods.

"What happened?" I said when I saw that he was lost on his thoughts, they were so many I couldn't read them and I was confused myself. After a long minute his thoughts were at order again "What happened?" I asked yet again and he smile "I thought we had a problem!" I breathed out.

"I was wondering" he looked his legs and smile with that smile of his "I don't know who you will react to this" he said at looked at me

"I can handed it" I responded quickly

"I was wondering, if we every have babies how they would look he said with hope in his eyes and happiness on his lips. I looked at my reflection at the mirror and looked at an worried Ashton.

"Babe" I said holding " I'll marry you, and I'll risk my life if it is about having our babies" he looked at me worried but satisfied

"I don't want for you to risk your life and..."

I interputed him "I won't get hurt, I'm sure" I said smiling and he kissed me and looked at me and turned on the car and continued the path

"I like to have girls, two perchance" he said and I looked at him surpised

"I strongly believed that you wanted boys"

"Not really boys are all rebel and the girls are sweeter and I heard some where that they get better with the fathers"

"Where did you heard that?"

"You" he said

"Me?" I paused "I love my mother as much as I love my father"

"Well, you act differently"

"Could you enlight me?" I said crossed arms

"Well, when you are with your mom you act the same" he said and looked at the car that passed us "but when you are with your father, you look at him with respect, even your breathe changes, you look at him like a god. Sometimes I think that you are obssesed with him"

I smiled and change the subject "I think that he could name them Juliet Luna Angelique and Aurore Annabelle Antoinette "

"I like those names, but those names?" he said amused as he opened the garage

"Juliet becuase Roemo and Juliet is my favorite play, Luna becuase it my luck symbol and Angelique because of Angelo" I said

"I love how it sounds" he parked the car and looked at me

"Aurore becuase it how I compare our love so beautiful and unic as an Aurora, Annabelle because I like it and souns somehow like my mother, Antoinette because of my father" I said

"There you go again, your lovely father" he said teasing

"I know I love my father, and I love how it sounds, how about you?" He smiled

"Of course I coudn't finding something better"

"Thinking, what if he had a boy?" I add

"I don't know, after all you named them" he said it as he agreed to have at least a boy and I loved how he made it sound like he already loved our children. It made me smile so deeply.

"Adrian, for Adrianne and Charles 'es' for Esme and Charles for Carlisle" he smiled and kissed my forehead and went outside to opened my door. He got distracted by something and I touched my tummy. I imagined how it would be to have a happy little family, perhaps only Ashton and I, and our future kids, living somewhere near my parents. Ashton opened my door and took my hand.

"Welcome" Angelo said before I even notice him. He kissed my cheek and hugged me "I''m so glad that you are here, your family is already here, let's go"

Ashton took my hand and we walk inside the white mansion. there was a fountain and the grand door was beautifuly decoreated. "_It's from Italy_" when Angleo opened the door for us, Adrianne was seating a leather love seat with was near the grand-two staircase.

"Mother, this is Renesmee"Ashton said politely as always "Renesmee this is Adrianne, my lovely mother"

"Oh darling"Adrianne said "Welcome home beautiful, it's an honour to finally met you daughter"

_"Aaaw Ashton, she called me daughter, I already love your mother" _Ashton smiled "honour is all mine" I said and smiledhave al ready met

"Please go inside"Adrianne said _"Ashton you were right she looks like an angel fallen from heaven"_ I smiled "Renesmee..."

I intrupped her "Call me Ray if you wish. Only Ashton doesn't call me that way"

Adrianne smiled "I show you the rest of the house, Ashton is going to fix some things"

I looked at him and he putted his hands on his pockets and shyly smiled "Go ahead" and Adrianne and I got to the black and white kitchen were there was Angelo who I've already met.

"Good Evening, Ray" said Angelo "How is my lovely daughter doing today"

"Very well, thank you. How are you" I said trying to be at least as graceful and respectful as he.

"I'm perfect, we had been looking forward to make this a very lovely meeting between our families" He said smiling and paused to gave me some water and continue "Your family is upstair on the family salon"

"Family salon?" I said with a lost expression

"How rude of me, you don't know we it is" Adrianne said "Come love" Adrianne and Angelo came walking with me the very long way to the salon were my father, mother, aunt Alice, Rose, uncle Jasper, Emmet, and grandma and grandpa were smiling.

"Hi daddy" I said as I jumped to him and hugged him, and I remembered what Ashton told me about me loving my father as a god. Making my father confused

"Hello sweetie" he said kissing my head. I waved at the rest of my family and sat on my father's lap.

"So dinner is ready" Angelo said

"But nobody eats, except me" I said

"Precisely, but wine would kill no vampire" he said and all my family rose at the same time. We went downstairs were all Salvatores were and only my food was on the table._ "This will be embarrassing"_

_"Why, it's baby?"_ for a moment I thought it was Ashton, but it was my father.

_"Only I will be eating" _he softly smiled the same way Ashton did. I swear, if my father wouldn't be my father I would be in love with him.

"Where is Ashton" I said looking everywhere when I notice he wasn't coming.

"I think he is up..." Kirk was interrupted when Ashton ran to my side, and grabbed me by my waist.

"Sorry" He said and kissed my cheek, I blushed.

My mother cleared her throat and I trowed her a dirty look when my father said "Remember when you used to hate when Charlie said something even if we hugged?" my mother looked at him and them smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Edward, Bella may I borrow Renesmee for a moment?" he said courtesy

"Sure" my mother said, shortly after my father nodded slowly. Ashton grabbed my hand and we went upstairs leaving the two families talking.

"These is your room?" I said while I looked at the green room, everything was made of mahogany, and the fabric was green yet it looked fancy and a tasty. Before we got inside the bedroom he had a lobby with a rounded table wooden in the middle of the room with a white orchid in a brown vase, near was a wood and green seat sofa bench with a pair of gold pillows and some photos of nature decorated the green and cream walls. There was a window with elegant gold curtains and in the corner a seat with a green pillow. There were two doors, the one in the left lead to the bedroom, and the other to the bathroom/walk-in-closet. The bed was king size, which he would never used but it look comfortable enough, two nightstands on each side, on every corners there was a plant. An other wall had a large window with the same style of curtains that had the same great view of the woods. there as a door that connected with the bathroom and walk-in-closet. The walking closet had a large mirror with beautiful delicate details of wood frame. The bathroom was near it and also has all green and wood.

"Yes" he said as he didn't care the incredible thing his room was "Look" he said pointing to _a_ wall. The wall had millions of photos with wood frame, which one fourth were photos of Ashton's family, other fourth was Ashton and I, then the half were photos of me that he had taken in different colors and styles and potions. I brushed. he laughed "This is my greatest work of art"

I looked at the balcony, trying to change the subject "Can we go to the balcony?" he nodded and softly placed his hand on my back leading me to bench that had two pillows and a small table with 3 yellow candles. I placed my head on his laps. We were silent looking at the sunset.

Ashton broke the silence "Ohm, Ray" he said "We are leaving to Italy"

I moved so I could see his eyes. " The Volturi called my father, we need to do something" he said looking at the scenery.

"When you say we..." he looked at my eyes "You mean, only you and your family" I struggle to say, tears started to

"Yes" he said drying my tears "My family"

"Why? Yo-ou- you can't leave me. No! it doesn't make sense, I mean, you, me-I.." he hugged me and said

"Ray, Ray babe. You are part of my family. I've spoken with your father, he says that you came come"

"You are such a jerk!" I said in a mixed a mixed feeling of relief, happiness, angry and worried

"I thought you got it when you said my family? Is it no yet clear? You are my family, my life. By now you should have a concept of how much you mean to me"

"Well, why you. You could say with you, but you only said my family, quite illogical" I said crossed arms.

he laughed, I frowned "Sweet Renesmee, you are not the best judge of what is logical or not" I smiled

"Okay let go" he said as he took my hand "They are waiting for us" He went downstairs and everybody was laughing and having a great time. I say in front of Ashton in the middle of the table, by my side was my mom and dad.

Angelo stood up and rise his glass of wine "A toast, for our families"

Then my grandfather stood up and rise his glass of wine "For our family" the moment he said that my heart started to pump my blood faster, I was happy. My father Carlisle, head of my family accepted The Salvatores. I stood up "Cheers" and everybody stood up and said happy cheers. I started eating, plate after plate. It seemed that they wanted to full so they could eat me in Christmas. After a while we went outside, there was a bonfire. I sat with Ashton.

"Why this is nostalgic" I said looking at the stars Ashton looked at me as if he was waiting for an answer "Since I was little, Jacob and I used do bonfires and stare at the stars" I said and he looked at me closely.

"Jealously is such a curious feeling and irrational" he said smiling

"I will ignore that comment" I looked at the stars, and grabbed the glass of wine I had "I feel bad about Jacob" I said and Ashton hugged me. Ashton stood and said let dance. We rose and everybody else. A beautiful song played.

"Beautiful lady, can you honor me, and dance?" He said as he stretch his.

"The pleasure would be mine" Ashton dragged me to the middle we were all dancing, we looked like we were all synchronized, we danced perfectly waltz. Ashton had his hand on my waist and the other in mine. I looked at him his beautiful face milliliters from mine. I pulled my leg up he grabbed it, we smiled.

_"Are you trying to seduce me?" _Ashton thought, and I protect us from my father's always alert mind.

_"Could be, is it working?"_ I said to his ear. He only smiled.

then he lowered my and stared at me. _" I love you Ashton"_

_"I love you more Renesmee"_ We stared at each other and when the song finished he kissed my hand and we went out side to enjoy the rest of the night.


End file.
